Pacto Vampiro
by tsuki nightroad
Summary: Comen, beben, sienten, respiran, sus corazones laten como el de cualquier humano, pero no lo son, seres vampiricos o ¿serán algo más? “Una mirada basta para sucumbirte, una caricia para que te entregues y un beso para que le cumplas cualquier deseo"
1. Prisionero por mentiras Acto 1

**Pacto Vampiro…**

Noche I: Prisionero por mentiras (Acto 1).

_ En la tarde de ayer se encontró otro cuerpo desmembrado y al parecer también le han drenado la sangre, con esta ya son cinco las victimas en poco mas de un mes, las autoridades intentan dar con él o los causantes de estas atroces muertes, pero aun no se ha logrado encontrar prueba alguna_ un plick se escucho luego de a ver sido apagado el televisor.

_que molesto, no hay mas nada en la televisión_ se quejo una joven tirando el control remoto sobre una mesita enfrente de ella_ y con esta lluvia no hay mucho que pueda hacer_ miro a su izquierda por la ventana, una tormenta arremetía en el exterior y las gotas golpeaban con fuerza el vidrio de la lumbrera creando una leve vibración.

_ ¡Por que no lees un libro!_ le sugirió un hombre de cabello negro liso corto, sus ojos que a través de unas gafas rectangulares a media montura reflejaban un color marrón, su nariz se mostraba recta y en su rostro dejaba crecer la barba en un candado, rodeando sus rosados labios, su piel era de un blanco calizo, dándole una apariencia pálida. Leía en un sofá de cuero vinotinto de alto espaldar, se encontraba a unos metros del lado derecho posterior a la joven, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en sentido frontal a la ventana_ debes comprender que nunca es tarde para instruirse un poco sobre la historia_ comento con la mirada fija en una gran enciclopedia de lomo dorado y cubierta negra.

_ sabes que no me gusta mucho leer sobre esas cosas_ dijo la chica sin animo, aun miraba como las gotas golpeaban e inmediatamente se deslizaban por el vidrio dejando un rastro delgado de agua.

El hombre dio un resoplido y cerro el grueso libro, luego lo coloco junto a sus otros tomos en una gran biblioteca posada a su izquierda.

_ no tienes remedio_ gesticulo, seguido esquivo una mesita circular que tenía al frente y camino hasta el sofá mas largo del sitio, que se localizaba en medio de la habitación. La joven yacía sentada en el extremo oeste de este, observando por aquel ventanal.

_ ¿te gustaría escuchar una historia?_ le propuso el hombre posándose a un lado de la chica.

Ella solo levanto los hombros como respuesta sin mirarle aun.

_ oh!...los jóvenes de hoy…_ dijo como un comentario al aire, después el sujeto se sentó a un lado de la jovencita_ por lo menos puedes mirarme cuando comience a narrar_ pidió amablemente.

La chica volteo los ojos en gesto de fastidio, seguido se dio la vuelta en su puesto y le miro a la cara.

El hombre sonrió.

_ eres idéntica a tu padre_ dijo él, aun sonriendo.

La joven solo zarandeo la cabeza en expresión de tedio.

Sus ojos eran de un azul grisáceo, su cabello de un liso negro estaba amarrado en un rollo alto dejando suelto solo dos mechones a los lados de su rostro y la pollina en medio de estos, su piel era idéntica a la del hombre enfrente de ella, a simple vista se podía notar que su contextura era delgada, con buenos atributos femeninos, su rostro parecía un triangulo invertido con una delgada nariz acorde a toda su cara.

_ muy bien… comienza abue…_ pidió, sin ningún leve interés en escuchar, pero intentando no demostrarlo.

_ Catherine…_ le reprendió con un tono ligeramente más alto.

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ se defendió sin comprender.

_ no tienes que fingir tu desinterés, se que no eres una persona amante a la literatura, pero lo que hoy te contare es diferente a cualquier cosa que te haya dicho antes.

_ unmmm… ok… prestare atención, de todas formas no hay nada mejor que hacer_ se encogió de hombro doblando la boca a un lado.

El hombre le hecho una mirada desaprobatoria, pero no tardo nada cuando aliso el rostro y le sonrió a su nieta.

_siempre tan espontánea, mi pequeña_ acaricio por un instante con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de la chica.

La lluvia caía a cantaros afuera del lugar, una lámpara en el techo de pequeñas diademas de cristal en forma de rombos alargados, brindaba luz a la habitación.

_ muy bien, primero quiero que me prometas que escucharas toda la historia_ pidió el abuelo.

_wow… ¿así será de aburrida?_ comento irónicamente.

_por favor…

_ Bien, bien… lo prometo_ la joven poso una mano en su lado izquierdo del pecho enderezando la espalda.

_ Ahora quiero…

_ ¿hay mas?_ interrogo Catherine crispando el rostro.

_ Si… ¿me dejas continuar?_ respondió ya algo molesto su abuelo.

La jovencita solo asintió, sin más remedio presto atención a lo que su abuelo le pediría.

_ Catherine se que tu no eres una persona a la que le guste las fantasías, tu escepticismos y apego a todo lo empírico son tus principios mas grandes_ el hombre espero un momento para ver la reacción de su nieta, pero esta ni se inmuto, de ese modo prosiguió_ pero necesito que abras tu mente racional, para esta historia.

La chica asintió levemente, sabia que para que su abuelo se comportara así, tan serio, debía a ver un motivo de por medio.

_bien_ sonrió de labios unidos el abuelo_ Catherine, esta historia te ayudara a entender muchas cosas sobre lo que hay en el mundo y otras sobre mi.

_ ¿sobre ti?_ pregunto la nieta.

_si, sobre mi_ afirmo el otro_ nunca te has preguntado ¿Por qué a mis setenta y cinco años parezco mas un hombre de cuarenta?

_bueno… si… siempre he creído que es porque comes sano y haces ejercicio_ masculló Catherine.

El anciano rió divertido por un instante, seguido tomo las manos de la jovencita que se encontraban sobre las piernas de ella.

_ Mi niña, es cierto que una persona se puede conservar alimentándose bien, haciendo ejercicio, descansando apropiadamente y mucha otras cosas mas, pero en mi caso no es así.

La muchacha endureció el rostro.

_ ¿entonces?

_ espera_ le pidió el anciano, soltó las manos de la chica colocándolas donde antes descansaban_ para que entiendas bien las cosas debo contarte lo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

El hombre se acomodo mejor en su puesto al lado de su nieta, miro un instantes por la ventana que ahora estaba a la espalda de la chica, mientras que él se encontraba en sentido frontal a esta. La lluvia seguía arremetiendo en el exterior, la calefacción de la casa proporcionaba un ambiente acogedor.

_ Como ya sabes_ comenzó a hablar el anciano_ nací en Florencia- Italia, en el año de 1944, viví ahí hasta mis diez años, luego mis padres me mandaron a un internado en Londres, donde termine mi primaria y la secundaria hasta la preparatoria.

Viviendo solo, sin pariente alguno en aquel lugar, la única compañía que tenia era la de unos poco compañeros de clases. Mis padres iban a verme solo en navidad para darme unos obsequios y luego partían, no les veía sino en vacaciones. Así estuvieron las cosas hasta que cumplí 17 años, cursaba el último año en aquel lúgubre lugar o así lo veía en ese entonces, porque la verdad en esos tiempos era el mejor internado del país para chicos acaudalados. Tal vez por mi edad junto a ese odio que sentía hacia mis padres me impulsaron hacer cosas de las cuales no me siento muy orgulloso, era un joven intrépido, atrevido, aventurero y orgulloso, no le temía a nada ni a nadie_ el anciano hizo una pausa haciendo un gesto de estar pensando, después se repuso para seguir_ en esos tiempos me escapaba del internado para ir a bares con mis amigos, buscar algunas chicas, hacer travesuras a la propiedad privada de los demás, en fin, te puedes dar una idea de las estupideces que hice

Una noche de invierno, en víspera de noche buena, salía de una taberna con mis amigos, estábamos ebrios, Jonh un americano y Georges un Francés eran los que me acompañaban, caminamos por las oscuras calles de Londres, a unas cuadras del internado, ellos decidieron irse a descansar, a diferencia de mi, que preferí seguir vagando por la ciudad, no me apetecía volver a mi dormitorio, sentía mas acogedora la noche que aquellas cuatro paredes. Ambos se fueron rodeándose los hombros y cantando un villancico, a simple vista se notaba que estaban borrachos, algo normal si estas en navidad

Anduve por una hora mas, la nieve caía en copos, me senté en una banca de un parque, sentía frío y estaba aturdido por el licor que había ingerido, pero aun así recuerdo con exactitud lo que sucedió después, dos faroles iluminaban cada esquina, dejando la parte central donde yo yacía sentado, oscura, mire a cada lado del pasillo de aquel parque y vislumbre a alguien con una gabardina larga hasta los tobillos, con las solapas del cuello levantadas y las manos en los bocillos, caminaba hacia mi, pensé que era algún londinense, que como yo, no tenia con quien pasar la noche buena

El reloj del Big Ben anuncio las doces, me desparrame mas en el asiento, otra vez estaba solo en navidad, mire por donde se suponía que debería estar caminado el sujeto, pero no había nadie, me quede meditando un instante, ya que yo no le había visto pasar por enfrente de mi, como debía de ser, voltee a ver en sentido opuesto y de un brinco me levante del asiento. Aquel hombre estaba sentado en el espacio sobrante de donde me había alzado

_ Me estas diciendo que aquel hombre solo apareció de repente a tu lado_ la chica estaba incrédula, porque no podía creer aquello.

_ Así es_ asintió el hombre_ al principio creí que por el estado de ebriedad en el cual estaba, aquel sujeto se había sentado a mi lado sin que me percatara, pero algo en mi decía que no era así, que me fuera lejos.

_ Apuesto que no lo hiciste_ comento Catherine

_ exacto_ sonrió el otro en una mueca de amargura.

volví a sentarme, ahora estábamos a una cuarta de distancia, uno al lado del otro, de reojo le mire para ver su rostro, pero las solapas levantadas del abrigo me lo impedía, luego vi como el hombre sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una caja de cigarrillos, se llevo uno a la boca y lo encendió, enseguida sin palabra alguna me ofreció la caja para que tomara uno, acepte sin mucho rodeo, después me paso la caja de cerillos. Ya ambos fumando permanecí mirando al frente, perdí el interés en saber como era mi acompañante, para cuando acabamos él y yo con la caja, decidí levantarme, llevaba mucho tiempo afuera, mi ropa estaba parcialmente mojada por la nieve y si no me cambiaba pronto, podría pescar un fuete resfriado

Ya levantado con la intención de darle las gracias al extraño he irme para el horrible internado, sentí como una presión me sujetaba de la muñeca

_ ¿te vas tan pronto Angélico Blooder?_ escuche una voz de tenor, gire mi cuerpo para ver a mi sujetador_ he esperado por mucho tiempo un momento como este, y ahora te vas sin decir adiós_ dijo aquel sujeto en un tono triste pero bromista.

_ ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_ pregunte algo molesto, por su tono.

_oh!...se muchas cosas sobre ti Angélico_ confeso intentando cambiar su tonillo de broma.

Intente soltarme de su agarre pero era muy fuerte, la oscuridad de la madrugada impedía que le viese el rostro, comencé a enfadarme de verdad por la forma tan descarada de aquel hombre

_disculpa_ hablo soltándome a mi tercer intento de zafarme de su agarre.

Le lance una mirada de enfado, me gire con la intención de dejarlo solo, era claro que me estaba acosando, no sabia exactamente sus motivos por el cual se interesaba en mi, pero me hacia una idea

_ ¿no me digas que le gustabas a ese hombre?_ pregunto Catherine a su abuelo.

_deja que continué… por favor_ pidió el anciano.

pasaron unos meses y no volví a ver o saber de aquel sujeto, la graduación estaba cerca, yo solo me preocupaba por salir bien en mis exámenes, quería con todas mis fuerzas irme de aquel sitio y la única forma era aprobando

_Aunque no lo parezca, en mi juventud era una calamidad para ciertas materias de idioma

_ ¿de verdad?_ interrogo sorprendida Catherine_ si tu eres un políglota excelente.

En aquel entonces yo veía Ingles, Francés y Latín, las dos primeras eran mi pan de cada día, ya que las empleaba con mis amigos Jonh y Georges, pero el Latín, definitivamente no era mi fuerte. Faltando una semana para el examen y dos para la graduación, mi libertad como así lo pensaba, se resumía a si aprobaba o no

Ese día salí a dar un paseo para despejar la mente, estaba frustrado por mi poco entendimiento a esa materia y lo peor era que no podía pedir tutoría a los profesores, ya que no era santo de devoción para ellos, y a mis amigos tampoco podía pedir ayuda porque ellos estaban igual que yo_ rió por un instante el anciano_ entonces decidí entrar a un café, y tal vez después del paseo podría intentar memorizar algunos verbos. Me senté en una de las tantas sillas altas que estaban en la barra del sitio, pedí un capuccino y comencé a beberlo

Pasaron unos minutos, cuando vi un hombre de gabardina negra sentado a mi lado, supe al instante quien era, me levante de mi asiento y salí del lugar caminando rápido por las calles, no fue hasta que pase por una vereda que le vi a unos paso detrás de mi, otra ves aquel acosador, me detuve de golpe para hacerle frente, no huiría, si debía enseñarle por las malas que me dejara en paz, lo haría

_ ¿Qué quieres de mi?_ me gire preguntándole.

fue en ese momento que observe por primera vez su rostro, era realmente fuera de toda humanidad, su piel de color ocre perlada, era hermosa, su cabello de un color nuez estaba peinado deliberadamente hacia atrás, sus ojos mostraban un azul cielo brillante, bajo la sombra de aquella vereda pensé que me había topado con algún ser celestial, nunca antes había visto semejante perfección en un hombre. Él ensanchaba una sonrisa divertida e infantil ante mi perplejidad

_ Te asombra mi belleza_ exclamo con seguridad_ eso es bueno_ el sujeto escondió sus manos detrás de él y fue acercándose a mi poco a poco.

Aun impactado permanecí inmóvil en el sitio, algo en él no era bueno, lo sentía, pero no me moví, le hice frente, ya para cuando estábamos a medio paso de distancia, el extraño me tomo con su mano derecha por el rostro y con su dedo índice acaricio mis labios, le vi con desprecio he intente apartar su mano de mi cara, pero al igual que la ultima vez, fue inútil

_ si… definitivamente te quiero a ti_ dijo ensanchando mas su sonrisa.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido, de verdad aquel sujeto emanaba un aire diferente, algo intangible, pero perceptible para mi sub-conciente. Me soltó y giro en sus talones dándome la espalda

_ Angélico…Angélico…Angélico…_ pronuncio mi nombre con gracia_ que hermoso nombre_ viro su cuerpo para quedar nuevamente frente a mi_ quería preguntarte ¿Qué es lo que en estos momentos te perturba?, te vi muy distraído desde que saliste del internado a dar un paseo.

_ ¿desde cuando me acosas?_ interrogue saliendo de mi vacilación y frunciendo el entrecejo.

_ deseas fecha exacta, ¿Cómo el año, mes, día y hora? o ¿un aproximado nada mas?_ dijo aun sonriente.

Sus palabras me dieron a entender que aquel tipo me había observado desde años atrás, esto ya iba a un nivel obsesivo

_ Angélico, espero tu respuesta… ¿Qué te esta perturbando?_ insistió.

_ Eso no te incumbe_ respondí bruscamente.

_por favor, no seas tan agresivo, porque no mejor me dices, tal vez pueda ayudarte_ el extraño seguía tan alegre como desde el principio, sus rostro no exponía revelación alguna de enojo.

Mientras le observaba me percate de que tal vez mi acosador no pasaba de los treinta años, se veía joven, sus cejas eran delgadas, su nariz recta, y el mentón no muy cuadrado, mas bien algo delicado, la contextura de su cuerpo debajo de la gabardina mostraba que era delgado, su estatura me sobrepasaba por unos centímetros, pero lo mas impactante era ese brillo en sus ojos, parecía que la retina estuviera hecha de escarcha azul celeste

_ ¿Cómo te llamas?_ le pregunte con una fuerte voz.

_oh!!...por dios…_ se inmuto de sobre manera el extraño_ que falta de atención por mi parte, perdona mis malos modales_ se excuso haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza_ soy Ion Hamelín_ extendió su mano, pero yo no me moleste en estrecharla_ bien_ bajo la mano, mientras volvía a sonreír_ me dirás por fin ¿Qué te perturba?

Pensativo en si le decía o no, decidí, que no perdería nada, además que posibilidades habría de que aquel extraño e irónicamente llamativo hombre, podría saber Latín

_ Dentro de una semana presento mi examen final de Latín y debo aprobar para poder graduarme…_ comencé a explicar pero fui interrumpido por un gesto de mano que hizo Ion.

_ ya entiendo, supongo que no eres muy raudo en ese idioma_ encajo el ojos azules_ bueno, eso no es ningún problema, yo puedo ayudarte_ con los dedos abiertos, poso las yemas en su pecho haciendo referencia a si mismo.

¿Qué debía hacer?, había salido a dar un paseo y termine con un acosador muy extraño ofreciéndose a ser mi tutor, algo me decía que me negara, pero de verdad deseaba aprobar porque así seria libre

_ Tu respuesta Angélico_ pidió Ion.

_ acepto_ respondí he inmediatamente él arqueo sus labios hacia arriba_ pero…_ le frene_ debes contarme todo sobre ti_ exigí.

Ion pareció meditar un instante, se veía indeciso, luego me miro sin expresión alguna

_ ¿Qué te asegura que no mentiré?

Aquella era una buena pregunta pero ya había pensado en ello

_ Que cada cosa que digas deberás comprobármela, me mostraras tu identificación, pasaporte, dirección, teléfono, todo lo que tenga que ver con tigo_ le explique seriamente,

Él rió para sus adentros, tragándose una carcajada, no veía el chiste, pero al parecer Ion si

_ muy bien… acepto tus condiciones_ extendió su mano para cerrar el acuerdo.

_si hubiese por lo menos sospechado de quien en realidad era ese Ion, nunca habría aceptado su ayuda_ dijo el anciano a Catherine, su cara de hombre jubiloso se borro para mostrar una gran aflicción.

_ ¿Qué paso después abuelo?_ Catherine no había osado en interrumpir al hombre en ningún momento, aquello le estaba interesando, mas de lo que imaginaba.

Ya estaba escampando afuera, la tormenta se había transformado en una llovizna, de diminutas gotas. Un reloj de madera largo, con un péndulo en su interior, que se podía ver a través de una puertilla de cristal, ladeaba de izquierda a derecha mientras que en la parte superior, las manecillas daban las cinco y media.

_ mira que tarde es!!_dijo alterado Angélico_ debo preparar la cena, mañana continúo narrándote la historia Catherine.

_abuelo…_ intento retenerlo su nieta_ ¿cuéntame lo que falta?

_discúlpame mi niña_ le acaricio el rostro a la chica_ pero sabes que tu hermano ya viene en camino y de seguro en compañía de mucha hambre_ sonrió caminando hasta la puerta doble de la gran habitación.

La joven doblo la boca en gesto de enfado y tomando el control remoto, volvió a ver televisión.


	2. Prisionero por mentiras Acto 2

Noche II: Prisionero por mentiras (Acto 2).

_La joven doblo la boca en gesto de enfado y tomando el control remoto, volvió a ver televisión. _

****

En las afuera, la lluvia había cesado, pero el cielo estaba completamente gris, unos que otros relámpagos se veían a las lejanías, Catherine cambiaba los canales sin prestar atención a nada, seguía sumida en la historia de su abuelo, tenia curiosidad sobre aquel hombre llamado Ion Hamelín, ¿Qué quería exactamente de su abuelo?, ¿a caso le atraía físicamente?, claro esta, muy bien sabia ella que el Angélico de 17 años de edad era realmente atractivo, su cabellos de un negro azabache era brillante, su piel de color calcáreo o blanco hueso, resaltaban unos pómulos rosas en su juventud y aquella mirada de ojos marrones penetrantes podían intimidar a cualquiera, así como cautivar. Todo esto lo tenía presente ya que el anciano conservaba algunas fotos de él joven.

_ Las extrañas muertes asechan en el estado, aun las autoridades se preguntan ¿Quién o quienes son los causantes? Y ¿Por qué hacen esto?, aunque aun no se encuentra pista alguna, los ciudadanos le han puesto un nombre al o los responsables "Carnicero Vampiro". Así de este modo se esparce el rumor que el carnicero vampiro seguirá con sus atentados hasta que la policía pueda conocer su paradero_ Catherine dejo de prestar atención al reportaje y miro por la ventana a unos metros de su izquierda.

_ "El carnicero vampiro"_ pensó.

Catherine salio de su distraído estado, al escuchar cerrarse la puerta doble de aquella habitación.

_ Hola flaquita!!_ saludo alguien a la pelo negro, saltando desde el espaldar del sofá y cayendo sentado sobre los cojines de este, luego hecho un vistazo a las noticias por un instante_ ¿ya supiste sobre "el carnicero vampiro"?_ dijo moviendo sus dedos a la altura de su cabeza y articulando una voz sombría.

_ Deja de hacer tonterías Rever_ le miro con fastidio la chica_ ya tienes 22 años por lo menos compórtate como uno de 15 y no como uno de 10_ reprocho la ojos azules.

_ Tú tienes 19 años y te comportas como una vieja amargada de 50_ refuto el joven.

_ Es preferible eso a ser un inmaduro_ en eso se cruzo de brazos y piernas, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

_Huuyyy… que carácter… y a ti ¿qué sapo te pico?, tú por lo general no eres así.

_ Primero, no es sapo, es mosco y segundo, no me pasa nada.

_ unmmm… Catherine, ¿Qué te pasa?, sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras_ el joven pregunto amablemente y poso su mano en el hombro de la chica_ como hermano mayor mi deber es ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

Ella suspiro, cuando él le hablaba así, por algún motivo ella le soltaba todo lo que le afligía, ya que Rever siempre sabia como levantarle el ánimo.

_ No es nada, solo una tontería_ se volteo para ver a su querido hermano_ es que me encapriche con una historia que mi abuelo me estaba contando, pero no pudo terminarla porque debía hacer la cena, le pedí que siguiera, pero me dijo que después.

_ Mira que eres tonta_ le acuso Rever_ enojarte por eso_ se hecho a reír un instante.

Aunque la mayoría de veces su hermano le aconsejaba sabiamente y la ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba, en estas ocasiones solo terminaba burlándose por las inmadúrese de ella.

_ Ya deja de reírte!!!_ le grito la chica golpeándolo en el hombro.

_auuchh_ el chico se sobo donde le propinaron el golpe_ ¿Por qué la violencia?_ pregunto.

Catherine solo frunció el entrecejo.

_Bien, bien…ya no me burlo mas…_ dijo Rever_ pero cuéntame, de qué trataba la historia, para que te envolviera tanto_ interrogo curioso el joven.

_ Sobre su pasado_ Catherine agacho la cabeza, perdiéndose un instante en la historia.

_ Su pasado_ repitió el otro sujetándose la barbilla_ interesante, me gustaría saber mas.

_ Entonces pídele a él que te cuente, porque yo no lo haré_ dijo a regañadientes.

_ Definitivamente hoy te pego la luna_ farfulló mirando receloso a su hermana.

_ Si… tal vez_ apoyo ella_ o tal vez es el sereno.

_ ¿Cuál?, si las ventanas están cerradas_ miro los lumbrales de la habitación.

Catherine rió entre dientes, él siempre hacia que ella terminara sintiéndose mejor después de cada conversación, miro por tercera vez a su hermano, ahora estaba sonriéndole, definitivamente Rever mostraba un carisma hechizante. Aquel joven tenia el cabello de un tono azabache lo llevaba corto peinado hacia arriba, a un estilo rebelde, sus ojos mostraban una tonalidad gris, su tez blanca resaltaba sus labios en un rosado pálido, en cuanto a contextura, se notaba que era delgado, de buen cuerpo, con fuertes brazos.

_ oh!!... ya llegaste Rever_ el abuelo se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación y llevaba puesto un delantal de cocina color durazno.

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon sobre sus puestos para ver al que les hablaba.

_ Huyy… que sexy_ levanto una ceja su nieto, echando un vistazo a su abuelo.

El anciano solo sonrió ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

_ ¿como estuvo el ensayo de hoy?_ pregunto Angélico adentrándose en el sitio hasta quedar parado en la parte posterior del sofá donde estaban sus nietos.

_ Algo tedioso, como te conté antes, a la fila de violonchelo se integraron tres chicos que aprobaron la audición, pero por estar concentrados en pasar, no estudiaron bien las piezas que estamos practicando, a causa de esto pararon varias veces el ensayo_ Rever reflejo algo de molestia al hablar.

_ He imagino que te amonestaron a ti, por ser el principal de la fila de violonchelo… ¿verdad?_ atinó el anciano.

_ si… además de que no dejaran entrar a la fila entera a los ensayos hasta que ellos tres no se aprendan la pieza… después de todo debemos dar la talla, ya que gran parte de nosotros en la orquesta somos miembros de la filarmónica nacional.

_ ya veo… eso es grave…_ opino alarmado el otro.

_ bueno ya los torture hoy, por eso llegue tarde, como estaba lloviendo aproveche para hacerlos practicar.

El abuelo sonrió.

_ ¿ya esta lista la cena abue?_ pregunto Catherine.

_ Oh… si… a eso venia…la cena ya esta lista, pasemos a comer.

_ Que bueno… me deshidrato de hambre_ dijo Rever levantándose de un brinco del sofá.

_ Querrás decir, me muero_ le corrigió su hermana también levantándose.

_ Tienes que siempre prestar atención a los detalles_ le reprocho el ojos grises, mientras caminaban hasta la entrada doble para ir al comedor.

Angélico que les seguía solo reía ante la escena.

****

El siguiente día, la mañana se mostraba fría con nubes grises cubriendo el cielo. Una resolana entraba por las ventanas de una casa carácter veneciano, con columnas al estilo corintio en el frente para sostener el techo del pasillo que iba de largo a largo en el lado frontal de la casona, una segunda planta daba a ver unos marcos con sumos detalles para las lumbreras, la madera del piso color vino, mostraba por su desgaste, el antiquísimo tiempo de aquel caserón, pero aun así seguía deslumbrando y deleitando a cualquiera que le viera. Su interior estaba todo hecho de madera, desde el barandal de la escalera, hasta las paredes, que forradas en un tapizado exquisitamente de color dorado pálido con figurillas de rosas en bajo relieve le daban una elegancia palpable al sitio.

Alfombras Persas de seda, jugaban en combinación con los porrones de porcelana que yacían deliberadamente por toda la casa, los despampanantes candelabros variaban de acuerdo a la habitación donde estuviesen. Pinturas de marcos esmeradamente confeccionados, daban a ver retratos hechizantes, unos tistes, otros casi reales, paisajes, personas con rostros angelicales, flores, animales, eran unas de las tantas cosas que se veían a través de esos cuadros, el estacionamiento en la parte posterior era lo suficientemente grande ya que aparcaba tres autos despampanantes.

En definitiva una replica exacta pero con accesorios modernos de las antiguas casas venecianas ubicada a poco más de veinte kilómetros de la ciudad más cercana.

Un establo no muy lejos de la residencia principal mantenía a los caballos a salvo del terrible clima, huertos de uvas se extendían por el territorio, cabañas donde solo había heno, en otras solo vino, se esparcían en filas alrededor de donde estaban los sembradíos.

_ abuelo despierta… quiero que termines de contarme la historia_ Catherine estaba sentada en el espacio vació de la cama matrimonial donde descansaba Angélico_ levántate, ya es de día_ miro por la ventana ubicada al lado oeste de la habitación, mientras que la cama estaba en el centro de frente a la entrada.

_ Mi pequeña, anoche me acosté muy tarde, deja que descanse un poco mas_ pidió el hombre con su vocabulario intrínsecamente respetuoso.

_ abue…por favor_ la joven coloco sus manos en el pecho del otro que estaba boca arriba con los ojos cerrados y comenzó a zarandearlo_ cuéntame y luego no te molesto más por hoy_ rogó la chica.

El pobre Angélico sabia muy bien que cuando su nieta se ponía así no existía poder humano que la convenciera de parar. Abrió los ojos y aparto delicadamente las manos de su nieta, se aliso la parte superior de su pijama que estaba toda arrugada por las sacudidas que le había dado la chica, saco sus lentes del estuche posado a un lado de su cama en una cómoda y colocándoselos miro a la ojos azules.

_ Catherine Elizabeth Blooder Trovanot, eres idéntica en apariencia y carácter a tu padre, tercos, testarudos y sobre todo impacientes_ Angélico inhalo profundamente al ver la sonrisa de su nieta relucir en frente de él_ pero lo peor es que yo aun sigo siendo el mismo hombre complaciente, nunca le negué nada a tu padre y ahora soy incapaz de negártelo a ti_ se saco las sabanas y se levanto_ espérame abajo mientras me preparo.

La chica ensancho su sonrisa, se levanto y camino hasta la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero antes hecho un vistazo a un hermoso florete, guindada en la pared norte del cuarto sobre la cama de su abuelo, su mango era de oro y la hoja resplandecía de un color rojo cobrizo, algo no muy común para un arma, pero aun así ella siempre quedaba fascinada por aquella antigüedad que su abuelo poseía, la admiro unos segundo mas para luego irse.

_ no te tardes abue…_ dijo Catherine antes de cerrar la puerta.

Bañado y vestido, Angélico llevaba puesto un pantalón caqui, una camisa blanca almidonada, remangada hasta los codos para más comodidad, los zapatos satinados, y su cabello de un negro brillantes de corte romano, estaba casi seco.

El hombre salio de su habitación, al llegar a las escaleras reposo una mano en el barandal, mientras descendía, por el centro de los escalones resbalaba una alfombra color champán, acorde con el tapizado dorado de las paredes. Al terminar de bajar, doblo a su derecha paso por enfrente de la entrada principal de la casa y abrió una puerta doble, de nuevo la habitación del día anterior. El sofá largo en el centro, el televisor plasma al frente, a su izquierda tres ventanas una seguida de otra, junto a estas muy cercas del televisor el reloj de péndulo, a su derecha una gran biblioteca y un juego de muebles de cuero vinotinto resaltando el de espaldar alto, estos rodeaban una mesita redonda, debajo de cada utensilio, se hallaban alfombras que resaltaban la elegancia y estilo de la casa.

Catherine estaba acostada en el sillón largo. Su abuelo entro y rodeo el sofá para poder verle, ya que desde la entrada el espaldar la ocultaba.

_ ¿lista?_ pregunto el hombre.

Ella se sentó de golpe.

_ si_ afirmo.

Angélico se colocó a lado se su nieta, tomando asiento, ambos quedaron frente al otro, la chica doblo su pierna derecha sobre el espacia que había entre su abuelo y ella.

_ quedamos en que Ion acepto mis condiciones para ser mi tutor_ el hombre entrelazo sus dedos sobre sus rodillas_ algo extraño, debería ser yo quien rogara por su ayuda, pero la realidad era que él debía cumplir mis reglas para poder serlo_ miro sus manos_ cabe de mas decir que en esta ocasión por ser él un acosado hacia mi persona, era normal que yo tomara precauciones por mi seguridad_ levanto la mirada y suspiro.

"Ese día volví solo a mi dormitorio, quede en verme a eso de las siete a fuera de la entrada principal del internado con él. Ion me dejo en claro que solo me ayudaría después del ocaso, no me importaron muchos la razones, pensé que trabajaba y por eso solo podía verme a esa hora"

"debía convencer a los vigilantes para que dejaran pasar a Ion haciéndoles creer que era un primo mío, pero para eso se debía tener un pase especial que solo se les daba a los parientes registrados en los archivos del expediente de cada alumno, así de este modo pudieran vernos adentro del instituto. Para vernos con otros familiares estaban las horas libres que teníamos para salir por la ciudad , desde las tres de la tarde hasta las siete, y para deambular por los pasillos de los establecimientos teníamos hasta las diez, luego caía un toque de queda que era roto a las seis de la mañana del día siguiente"

"Yo odiaba todo en aquel lugar, así que el romper las reglas me era de cierto modo entretenido, sabia por donde entrar y salir sin ser descubierto, y hasta sabia con que sobornar a algunos vigilantes para que se hicieran de la vista gorda cuando me atrapaban ebrio intentando entrar a hurtadillas"

"Esa semana estaba de guardia uno de los vigilantes que ya antes había sobornado, eran las siete en punto, cuando baje para realizar mi triquiñuela y así Ion pudiera entrar sin problema, no vi a nadie en el puesto de portero, tal vez se había ido al baño, espere un instante mirando por las ventana a los costados de la entrada principal, de seguro mi tutor estaba por llegar, ya algo fastidiado por la impaciencia de que ninguno de las dos personas que esperaba llegaba, me di la vuelta para ir a mi habitación"

"Subí las escaleras que estaban a unos metros frente a mi, camine por un largo pasillo, cruce a la derecha y a mitad de recorrido, me detuve de golpe, al final del pasaje del lado izquierdo donde estaba la entrada a mi cuarto, yacía recostado en la pared de espalda un hombre que reconocí al instante, llevaba una larga gabardina color gris claro, con las solapas levantada uno de sus tobillos descansaba sobre el otro y sus brazos se encontraban enlazados, camine lento, mi corazón latía muy rápido, ¿Quién era ese hombre que podía aparecer de la nada como un fantasma lo haría?, de verdad me acosaba, y otra cosa ¿Cómo le había hecho para entrar sin ser visto?, tal vez la respuesta era porque el vigilante se había fugado temporalmente de su puesto"

_ que bueno que hayas vuelto a tu habitación, creo que debí esperar en la recepción, pero alguien podría verme_ me dijo en tono gracioso cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca.

_ ¿Cómo sabias cual era mi habitación?_ inquirí abrumado.

_ ¿Cómo?_ repitió, dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados y parándose recto_ no lo sabia, solo seguí tu olor_ giro para quedar frente a mi_ usas una colonia bastante fuerte_ sonrió.

"De nuevo pude ver su perfecto rostro, definitivamente él no podía ser normal, aquel color de piel, con un brillo nacarado, podría hacer que una perla le envidiase, sus facciones y hasta su sonrisa infantil resultaba atractivas en todo sentido, pero a lo que realmente sucumbía era a sus ojos, un millas de diminutos cristales mas pequeños que un grano de arena, titilaban en sus pupilas color azul celeste"

_ despierta_ dijo Ion chasqueando sus dedos en frente de mi_ tenemos unas lecciones de latín por delante.

"Por a ver caído preso en los extraños y maltitos encantos de aquel hombre, había olvida por completo mi desagrado por su respuesta tan entupida, saque una llave de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta, me aparte para que él pasara primero, pero se quedo en su sitio sin intención aparente de moverse"

_ ¿vas a pasar o que?_ hable toscamente.

_ Solo si mi invitas_ arqueo una pequeña sonrisa_ no suelo entrar a la propiedad de otro sin su permiso.

_ no entras a la propiedad de otros pero si allanas sus vidas_ comente con sarcasmo.

"Ion solo se encogió de hombros arqueando más sus labios"

_ Pasa si quieres_ entre dejando la puerta abierta, apile unos libros que estaban esparcidos sobre mi cama en un escritorio, que usaba de vez en cuando para hacer los deberes de arte.

"mire hacia la puerta para ver si Ion se había dignado a entrar, pero al parecer aun seguía afuera, camine para salir de la habitación, debía hacerle entrar, porque si alguien le llegaba a ver podría meterme en problemas"

_ ¿Qué esperas para entrar?, ¿las trompetas y la alfombra roja?_ estaba molesto por su comportamiento.

_ te dije que no entraba a la propiedad de otros sin ser invitado_ repitió, pero esta vez parecía algo molesto.

"De verdad este hombre me pareció algo extraño con su comportamiento, aparecer de la nada era una de las cosas que mas me crispaban, y ahora pedía que le invitara a pasar"

_ te invito a mi habitación_ dije con fastidio_ ¿ahora si?_ enarque una ceja.

"Ion sonrió abiertamente y paso dando grandes zancadas hasta mi cuarto, cerré la puerta con seguro, él hecho un vistazo a la desordenada alcoba, mi cama destendida, mis zapatos amontonados en una esquina, mi closet hecho un pandemonio, mi escritorio colapsado de libros, al igual que mi biblioteca"

"Me senté en la silla frente al escritorio, abrí mi libro de latín, tome lápiz y papel para comenzar a escribir las lecciones que debía estudiar con más ahínco, hasta que fui interrumpido"

_ dame el libro_ Ion extendió la mano.

"Le pase el grueso ejemplar y me gire en mi puesto para ver que haría. Él se sentó sobre la cama y hojeo rápidamente página por página, hasta llegar a la mitad del libro. Cerrándolo de golpe me miro un instante, parecía estar cavilando algo, parpadeo y sonrió"

_ comencemos_ tiro el libro a un lado, este por el peso reboto en la cama y luego callo al suelo. Se levanto para posarse a mi lado_ esto va a ser divertido_ escuche su comentario, me acomode en mi puesto, pero antes le eche una ultima mirada a la sonrisa maliciosa que ahora embozaba.

"¿Qué se traía entre manos?, además que fue todo aquello de mirar el libro y luego tirarlo, ¿Cómo pensaba ayudarme si no sabia cuales eran las lecciones que debía estudiar?, no es que me fuera a enseñar a leer y escribir Latín en una semana, solo debía aprender por lo menos lo básico para aprobar el examen, pero lo que mas me abofeteaba con frecuencia era su manera de sonreír como si todo lo que estaba pasando tenia un chiste impreso que yo no lograba descifrar"

_ ese Ion era realmente extraño_ comento Catherine_ ¿Por qué dejaste que él entrara en tu vida así como así?, si ya abiertamente te había dicho que te acosaba.

_ Tal vez por mi soledad_ Angélico, volvió a mirar sus manos_ debes entender una cosa_ miro a su nieta fijamente_ para un joven como yo en aquel tiempo, el no tener a nadie en un sentido emocional, es decir, no porque mis padre en aquel entonces estuvieran vivos, yo era un chico feliz, recuerda que vivía en el internado desde mis diez años, era como estar en una prisión. Ahora imagina que en el transcurso de los años no estuviste solo realmente, le importabas a alguien, y ese alguien un día decidió aparecer y decirte, "te he observado por años"_ la nieta frunció el entrecejo_ ¿Qué harías?, le rechazarías o le permitirías estar con tigo aunque fuera por curiosidad_ averiguó.

_ ¿entonces dejaste que la extraña atención de Ion hacia ti se afianzara por curiosidad?_ encajo Catherine.

_ Tal vez… en parte_ el hombre permaneció pensativo un segundo.

_ ¿en parte?

_ Si…bueno una parte de mi tenia curiosidad de ¿Por qué él se había encaprichado con migo?, pero la otra parte, al parecer agradecía que para alguien, yo existía, claro también estaban Jonh y Geoger, ellos me tomaban en cuenta, eran grandes amigos míos casi hermanos, pero Ion me veía como si hubiese encontrado una gema única entre miles de piedras preciosas.

_ entiendo a que te refieres, a veces creo que tu me miras de ese modo_ comento la chica a su abuelo con un leve rubor en su rostro.

_ Si… exactamente, eres mi preciada gema, inigualable he incomparable como nada en este mundo_ garantizo el Florenciano.

Ella sonrió.

_ ¿entonces crees que Ion te veía como una gema única?_ interrogo la nieta.

_la verdad no creo, estoy seguro, y ya sabrás mas adelante el ¿Por qué?

Catherine se inmuto ante el comentario, luego solo se reclino más en el sofá.


	3. Prisionero por mentiras Acto 3

Hola…. El tercer capi, espero les guste….. pero antes de comenzar les voy a dejar un regalito de mi parte.

Les dejare unos link, para que puedan ver unos bocetos hechos por mi, de los personajes mas relevantes que han salido hasta ahora.

Aquí les va:

Catherine Blooder:

.

Angélico Blooder:

.

Ion Hamelín:

.

Rever Blooder:

.

aquí están…. Espero les guste…

* * *

Noche III: Prisionero por mentiras (Acto 3).

__la verdad no creo, estoy seguro, y ya sabrás mas adelante el ¿Por qué?_

_Catherine se inmuto ante el comentario, luego solo se reclino más en el sofá. _

********

"Los cuatro primeros días o mas bien noches fueron en cierto modo productivas, aprendía rápidamente Latín, no podía negar que Ion era muy bueno explicando y sin duda alguna, un maestro en esa lengua. Como habíamos acordado el me mostró sus papeles, sus registros solo constaba de su nombre y apellido, fecha de nacimiento y ocupación, nada mas. Me contó que fue adoptado por un hombre, vivió amenamente por muchos años, estudio y se graduó de contador. Según él, trabajaba todo el día, administrando y llevando registros a algunos empresarios"

"A eso de las diez de la noche cuando terminaba de explicarme las lecciones y dejarme algo para que estudiara de modo que solo lo repasáramos al día siguiente, Ion se quedaba una hora mas para contarme algún relato de su vida o yo de la mía, claro no había mucho que narra por mi parte"

_ Y ¿Qué pasaba con el toque de queda?_ interrumpió Catherine_ se supone que en el internado el toque comenzaba a las diez y se levantaba a las seis del día siguiente.

_ Bueno, sobre eso, cuando yo me encontraba muy cansado, él me indicaba que me fuera a dormir, siempre note que Ion nunca se mostraba agotado, en ningún instante lo vi bostezar o cabecear por desgaste, simplemente se despedía, salía de mi habitación y como arte de magia ya no estaba.

_ ¿solo desaparecía?

_ Si…_ afirmo el hombre_ muchas veces me dije que Ion era muy rápido corriendo o algo parecido.

_ ya lo creo.

_ continuando…

"Ya para el séptimo día que tenia como plazo, Ion me había enseñado casi todas las lecciones, de mi parte quedaba repasar lo que faltaba, pero de seguro con todo los conocimientos podría obtener un sobresaliente. Era domingo y a la primera hora del día siguiente presentaría el examen, esa noche mi tutor estaba mas emotivo que nunca, y muy bromista"

_ ¿te mencione que Ion le gustaba hacer bromas?, parecía un niño a veces_ pregunto Angélico a su nieta.

_ Bueno no en el estrito sentido de la palabra, pero me he dado cuenta de que ese Ion era muy alegre.

_ Si, en algunas ocasiones me sacaba carcajadas con comentarios gracioso y otras me hacia enfadar por que de vez en cuando las bromas iban a mi persona_ el anciano sonrió un instante como recordando algo gracioso_ si, en definitiva Ion era muy jubiloso_ respiro profundo y prosiguió.

"Como iba diciendo, él esa noche estaba mas feliz que de costumbre, me sentía contagiado de esa alegría, Ion había traído unas botellas de vino para celebrar mi pronta libertad, aunque aun era pronto para eso, mi tutor me convenció de que yo aprobaría, que de eso no debía preocuparme. No recuerdo con exactitud cuando fue que caí de la embriaguez, pero al despertar a causa del reloj despertador, vi que yacía en mi cama, con la pijama, mi cuarto estaba igual que la noche anterior. Me vestí y prepare para el examen, lo presente sin problema alguno, para a ver bebido dos botellas enteras de vino horas atrás mi cabeza y todo mi cuerpo se sentía excelente, parecía como si hubiese dormido días en vez de horas, todas las cosas que había estudiado atiborraban mi cabeza, recordaba con claridad los verbos, conjugaciones, simplemente era fantástico"

"Toda la mañana estuve pensando en Ion, si volvería esa noche o ya no le vería mas, claro era muy improbable la segunda opción, después de todo él era un acosador a mi persona. Jonh y George fueron a verme a mi habitación en la tarde, para proponerme que me fuera con ellos una larga temporada a sus casas después de la graduación, en América y Francia, aquello era realmente muy emocionante, acepte de inmediato, dijimos que iríamos primero a Francia y luego a U.S.A"

"Esa misma noche comencé a hacer los preparativos, empaque algunas cosa para tenerlas listas…

_ no crees que era muy precipitado, todavía te faltaba una semana para graduarte_ interrumpió Catherine.

_si… en definitiva si… pero la emoción de saber que me iría lejos de ese horrible lugar era inmensa.

"Aun con toda mi felicidad, lo que se avecinaba me haría dudar sobre mis planes. Esa noche como todas las anteriores, a las siete en punto cuando las campanas del Big Ben aun daban la hora, alguien toco a mi puerta, como debía esperar, Ion estaba parado en la entrada con dos botellas de Whisky, llevaba su particular gabardina larga, pero esta era de un tono azul oscuro que hacia un contraste excelso con sus ojos"

_ Felicitaciones!!_ me dijo con su intrínseca sonrisa infantil.

_ ¿de qué?_ pregunte incauto.

_ De que aprobaras_ respondió con obviedad.

_ Pero si los resultados los dan el miércoles

"El negó con la cabeza y luego me dio las botellas, entro a la habitación y se despojo de la gabardina, yo me gire y cerré la puerta, coloque las botellas en el escritorio, limitándome a observarle. Ion esa noche llevaba una camisa de seda negra semiabierta en el pecho y un pantalón del mismo color. Se sentó en la cama se cruzo de piernas y me observo de la misma manera que lo hacia yo"

_ ¿Qué me ves?_ interrogo con interés.

"Inmediatamente aparte la vista, definitivamente me había ruborizado, me ofendí a mi mismo por quedarme embelesado, en ningún momento mientras estuve en aquel internado que era solo para caballeros, llegue a sentir alguna atracción hacia mi mismo sexo, al contrario era algo mujeriego cuando escapaba con mis amigos a los bares de la cuidad"

_ no tienes porque avergonzarte Angélico_ escuche_ uno no decide hacia quien sentir atracción.

"Era eso lo que sentía, ¿atracción?, por un hombre con facciones perfectas, me aterre ante esa idea, yo me creía un hombre con gusto hacia las mujeres, pero desde que conocí a Ion todo aquello parecía solo una nebulosa, ¿Qué me había hecho?, es mas, llegue a pensar seriamente que él no podía ser normal, pero de inmediato me contradije, un absurdo en definitiva, la única realidad era, que si, ese hombre ahí sentado en mi cama me gustaba mas de lo que esperaba"

_ Angélico, veo que estas algo atormentado, ¿a caso te has percatado de algo en ti?_ pregunto el otro levantándose de la cama.

_ no_ negué sin mirarle.

_ mientes_ me susurro muy cerca del oído_ pero no voy a obligarte a que me digas la verdad_ se separo y camino hasta las botellas de licor_ esta noche vamos a volver a celebrar por tu libertad Angélico.

"Toda la noche estuve distraído, apenas y bebí unos tragos, a diferencia de Ion que se había acabado una botella entera y no mostraba estar mareado o algún otro síntoma de ebriedad"

_ ¿En qué piensas mi preciado Angélico?_ inquirió.

_ en muchas cosas_ me sincere.

_ ¿me cuentas?_ pidió

"Espere un momento intentando organizar las ideas. Estábamos sentados en la pequeña terraza del cuarto, recostados de frente a la ciudad"

_ Hoy mis dos amigos Jonh y George me ofrecieron que me fuera con ellos por una laga temporada a sus países natales_ sujete la botella que aun tenia licor por el cuello y tome un trago.

_ ¿iras?_ interrogo Ion de manera serena mientras fijaba la vista en la ciudad.

_ por supuesto_ le mire.

_ no quiero que vallas_ me miro_ ven con migo_ me ofreció.

"Era la primera vez que le veía tan calmado y sensato a la vez, hablaba en serio, todo en su rostro me lo decía al igual que sus ojos, que esa noche parecían diminutas estrellas de azul celeste"

_ ¿y a donde iría con tigo?_ interrogue sin tacto.

_ te llevare a donde desees, te mostrare el mundo si eso es lo que quieres.

"Sus palabras sonaron sinceras, se veía preocupado y ansioso, ¿Qué veía en mi?, ¿Por qué ese interés?"

_ crees que con un sueldo de contador puedes validar tus palabras_ me mofe.

"Él frunció el entrecejo, le había hecho enojar, pero yo aun así no me retractaría de mis palabras"

_ te enojas porque te digo la verdad, hay mas posibilidad de que yo te lleve a conocer el mundo que tu a mi_ le restregué con petulancia_ he estado tanto tiempo encerrado aquí que he podido reunir una fortuna con todo el dinero que me mandan mis padres mensualmente.

"Pensé que si decía esas cosas Ion se olvidaría de invitarme a que me fuera con él, no podía negar que su proposición me agradaba, mas de lo que quería, por eso jugué la carta del chico rico, no quería sucumbir ante esos sentimientos tan impropios de mi"

_ ¿crees que no puedo validar mis palabras?, si te digo que te llevare a conocer el mundo es por que tengo para hacerlo_ Ion sonaba tranquilo aunque su expresión dijera lo contrario_ pero fue una buena jugada esa la "del chico acaudalado"_ relajo el rostro y sonrió.

"Me sorprendí, sabia que él no mentía, pero ¿Cómo podía esperar que aceptara si apenas lo conocía?, además, que era un acosador, simplemente con ese hecho era suficiente para rechazar su oferta"

_ No iré con tigo_ dije con carácter_ no se exactamente que quieres de mi, tampoco se quien eres en realidad.

_ Si te respondiera a esas dos preguntas, ¿irías con migo?_ pregunto cambiando a un estado de serenidad.

_ No lo se, eso depende de lo que me cuentes.

_ Lo imagine_ sonrió, se levanto y poso las manos en el barandal de la terraza, quedando espalda a mi_ respondiendo a tu primera pregunta_ se giro para verme pero agarrando aun el pasamano_ solo quiero tu compañía, la verdad todo en ti me atrae, cuando te veo o te tengo cerca eso me hace sentir agradable… ¿entiendes?

Afirme.

_ Que bueno…_ me sonrió_ y sobre la segunda pregunta_ soltó su mano derecha del barandal y se sujeto el mentón, mientras su dedo índice atravesaba sobre sus labios de forma vertical_ si te dijera que no soy del todo normal, ¿Qué me dirías?_ pregunto apartando la mano de su barbilla.

_ Que te doy la razón_ dije sin cavilar bien mis palabras, fue mas una broma que una respuesta.

"El sonrió, pensé que diría que era una especie de índigo, o que tal vez era un médium, eran cosas que en aquel tiempo no se veían muy frecuente, claro para mi eso significaba ser fuera de lo normal, pero Ion no se refería exactamente a eso"

_ Entonces, ¿a qué?_ pregunto Catherine.

_ espera…

"Ion me extendió la mano para que me levantara, la rechace y me pare, recuerdo exactamente como las hermosas luces de la ciudad que hacían de fondo para el de ojos azules, eran opacadas por él…por él y su perfección"

_ Te diré que soy exactamente_ se mostró serio, mas no enojado_ soy la peor pesadilla que un humano pueda tener_ mi piel se erizo al escuchar su tono de voz, era un siseo agudo, me tomo del rostro con una mano tan rápido que no pude reaccionar y con la otra rodeo mi espalda_ y a la vez lo que muchos desearían tener a su lado_ sus facciones se alisaron, pero no mostraban calma, mas bien agudeza y superioridad_ soy nada mas y nada menos… que un vampiro_ su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía que conseguía sentir su aliento tibio.

_ ¿un vampiro?_ interrogo incauta la nieta.

_ Si… no lo creí al principio, algo normal para todos, pero deja que continué.

"Intente separarme de él con todas mis fuerzas, pero era un desperdicio, Ion permanecía imperturbable, no puedo negar que al verle a los ojos, en todo mi cuerpo se produjo un escalofrió, ya no tenia una mirada humana, su ojos mostraban dos pupilas verticales medio arqueadas, como dos C frente a frente, el azul brillaba mas que nunca, de una manera escalofriante, sus orejas eran puntiagudas, como las de un duende o elfo, realmente su rostro mostraba dureza y bellaza a la vez"

_ Ahora vez lo que soy_ articulo con un agudo timbre de tenor_ no me temas, porque no te are daño, eres lo que he buscado por mucho tiempo_ me soltó el rostro y acaricio mi cabello_ ven con migo y te mostrare lo que significa la verdadera libertad_ dijo dejando mi cabello y señalando a la ciudad_ Angélico es lo que deseas… ¿verdad?... _ esta vez sonó mas como antes, como Ion y no como él vampiro.

_ yo…_ las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta, mire a la ciudad, donde señalaba Ion, definitivamente añoraba ser libre mas que nada en el mundo_ yo…_ balbucee anonadado por las hermosas luces de Londres, ya no sentía miedo, mas bien puedo decir con toda sinceridad que me sentí feliz.

_ Te mostrare todo lo que conozco_ le mire_ te diré que soy mas viejo de lo que aparento, he vivido muchos años_ dijo amablemente_ quiero enseñarte tantas cosas_ su rostro se trasformo en uno jovial, animado_ Angélico abandone todo para observarte, con eso me bastaba hasta hace poco.

_ Hasta hace poco…_ repetí lentamente.

_ Si… te veías muy afligido, decaído, he imagino que es por tu soledad_ explico algo melancólico_ por eso estoy aquí… y quisiera que vinieras con migo.

"No se que pensé en ese instante, pero lo único que deseba decir era una palabra, ya no importaba lo que sucedería mas adelante, tampoco me importaba si él era un vampiro o no, al contrario eso me llamaba la atención"

_ ¿Qué dices?..._ insistió.

_ Si…_ le respondí_ pero… con una condición.

_ ¿Cuál?_ Ion unió sus cejas levemente en un gesto de desacuerdo.

_ Iré contigo, después de que vuelva de mis viajes con Jonh y George.

"Él permaneció pensativo un momento, luego curveo sus labios mostrando en todo su esplendor los dos colmillos no muy lagos pero agudos a simple vista. Volví a sentir escalofríos, no se que diría, pero su expresión alegre se mostraba mas sombría de lo normal"

_ Muy bien, así será_ en ese instante Ion dejo de sujetarme y me dio la espalda para mirar la ciudad_ asegúrate de pasarla bien con tus amigos.

_ Lo haré_ respondí extrañado, ya que fue censillo convencerle de que me iría primero con mis dos amigos _ pero… ¿cuando nos veremos exactamente?

_ Pronto, muy pronto Angélico_ fue su respuesta_ yo te buscare, de eso no dudes.

"Desde esa noche no le vi más, sino hasta después de mi graduación, que ocurrió algo inesperado"

"El día siguiente de la graduación partiríamos Jonh y yo junto con George hacia su país natal, Francia, con todo preparado, les espere en la recepción del instituto, y mientras lo hacia escuche un comentario muy curiosos de dos empleados que se encargaban del mantenimiento"

_ ¿supiste que un vigilante desapareció?_ le pregunto un encargado de cabello rubio al otro.

_ Si, al parecer aun no han podido encontrarle, talvez se fugo_ le contesto el otro.

_ Dicen los rumores que fue atacado por el acecino que anda arremetiendo por todo Londres.

_ Hay que andarse con cuidado, ese acecino ya ha matado a diez personas y si el vigilante fue victima de él, entonces no hay mucho que se pueda hacer.

"Al escuchar esos comentarios no pude evitar un escalofrió, no por miedo a toparme con ese tal acecino que rondaba Londres, mas bien era porque si estaba en lo cierto el vigilante del que hablaban, era el mimo que yo pensaba sobornar la noche en que me vería por primera vez con Ion en el internado"

"Intente no pensar mas en él tema del acecino, ya que me atormentaría en vano, tal vez el vigilante solo se había fugado, yo le conocía y sabia que era un apostador impulsivo"

_ "_de seguro desapareció para no pagar sus deudas"__ pensé.

"Seguí esperando a mis amigos pero ellos no llegaban, fui a buscarles pero en ninguna parte les encontré, no fue sino en la noche que una mujer me entrego una carta, era de Jonh y George, en esta decía que debían partir a sus hogares de urgencia, por razones familiares, que les disculpara pero que tal vez algún día podríamos viajar los tres juntos"

_ no sabes lo que eso impacto en mi_ comento el hombre a la joven con aflicción.

_ Pero… ¿Cómo pudieron hacerte eso?_ inquirió Catherine contrayendo los puños.

"Me devolví a mi habitación, tirándome sobre la cama, no sabia que hacer, mis mejores amigos me habían dejado ahí, Ion nunca me dio alguna dirección para contactarlo, he ir a la casa de mis padres seria como entregarme a otra prisión. Trastornado y dolido solo esperaba que Ion volviera, porque al parecer sus palabras estaban en lo cierto, pronto nos veríamos y yo rezaba porque así fuera"

"Recuerdo que a eso de la media noche alguien me despertó con un leve toque en la mejilla, al mirar quien era no sabes la alegría que sentí, Ion estaba sentado a un lado de mi, me sonrió y me hizo un gesto de que volviera a dormir, no quería pero estaba agotado no física sino mentalmente"

"Desperté por la mañana, él se encontraba en el balcón, llevaba su larga gabardina con el cuello hacia arriba, de modo que solo veía su vestimenta. El sol irradiaba una hermosa luz que iluminaba toda mi habitación, Ion estaba debajo de aquel despampánate brillo, espalda a mi. Me extrañe porque yo tenia un concepto sobre los vampiros, según ellos no podía salir a la luz del sol, pero luego descarte esa opción, porque él día que me le enfrente en el callejón era de día, aunque una gran sombra nos cubría"

_ ¿el sol no te daña?_ le pregunte

_ crees que si me dañara estaría aquí, bañándome de su calor_ me contesto sin voltear.

_ Entonces… ¿Por qué antes solo nos veíamos en la noche cuando el sol se ocultaba si muy bien podíamos encontrarnos de día?_ pregunte recordando la semana de estudio en mi habitación.

_ por esto_ se giro.

"Quede sorprendido cuando le vi, ya no era el hombre de cabello color nuez, ahora todo su pelo, cejas y pestañas eran plateadas, su piel seguía igual, de un ocre nacarado, pero había otro cambio, sus ojos, la escarcha azul celeste se transformo en un azul cielo mate, sin brillo, mostraba una tonalidad compacta"

_ ¿Por qué tus ojos ya no brillas y tu cabello luce de otro color?_ patidifuso me quede viéndole, no podía decir que lucia mal, al contrario parecía un ser celestial.

_ La luz del sol vuelve todo mi cabello de color plateado, aun no conozco la razón, pero no es algo que un humano vea con gracia_ rió entre dientes_ y lo de mis ojos, es porque mi visión cambia, se adapta a la luz, el brillo que refleja mi mirada es para poder ver en la oscuridad o en lugares donde haya sombra_ en eso abrió los brazos como si quisiera abrazar a alguien muy grande_ ¿a caso no te gusta mi nuevo loock?_ pregunto burlonamente.

"Yo me ruborice y enoje por su broma. Él entro a la habitación donde el sol ya no le daba y su color de cabello volvió, al igual que el brillo en sus ojos"

_ volviste a cambiar_ le dije.

_ Si… ya te explique…_ me dijo de manera paciente ante mi sorpresa por ver su metamorfosis_ ya es hora de irnos_ tomo un sombrero que al parecer era suyo porque iba a juego con el color de su gabardina y se lo coloco_ bueno mi preciado Angélico, ya eres un hombre libre…_ tomo el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió_ ahora dime… ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?


	4. Prisionero por mentiras Acto Final

Bueno aquí les traigo el cuarto capi….

Espero les guste, porque es bastante largo…. Por otro lado, quiero decirles, a aquellos que estén interesados en ver a los personajes, tengo algunos dibujos…. Pero para darles los link, tienen que decírmelo a través de un review, así yo por MP le mando los dibujos….

* * *

Noche IV: Prisionero por mentiras (Acto Final).

__ volviste a cambiar_ le dije. _

__ Si… ya te explique…_ me dijo de manera paciente ante mi sorpresa por ver su metamorfosis_ ya es hora de irnos_ tomo un sombrero que al parecer era suyo porque iba a juego con el color de su gabardina y se lo coloco_ bueno mi preciado Angélico, ya eres un hombre libre…_ tomo el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió_ ahora dime… ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?_

_****_

"Desde ese día viajamos por diferentes lugares, primero fuimos a Asia menor, luego hicimos algunas paradas por África, para cuando volvimos a Europa, quede maravillado con Grecia porque ahí conocí a otros Nosferatus"

_ traducción_ pidió la nieta.

_ Portador de enfermedad_ tradujo su abuelo_ también se hacen llamar entre ellos Vrykolaka.

_ ¿Por qué?_ interrogo Catherine.

_ Bueno, gracias a Bram Stoker, escritor de drácula, narra de un vampiro Griego "Vrykolaka" que tiene sombra y reflejo.

_ ya entiendo… imagino que Ion tenia esas características.

_ Si… muy bien mi querida Catherine, ¿Qué has aprendido hasta ahora de Ion?_ inquirió Angélico.

_ Bueno…_ la joven permaneció pensativa un momento_ lo primero es que no le afecta el sol, este solo produce una metamorfosis en su cabello y ojos.

_ Muy bien, continúa…

_lo segundo, es que al parecer es muy fuerte y rápido, además de que no duerme…

_eso no es del todo cierto_ le interrumpió el otro_ la verdad Ion desaparecía aproximadamente cada treinta días o menos, para descansar, lo supe a los tres mese de que habíamos comenzado nuestro viaje, cuando le pregunte por qué se iba todo un día sin decirme nada.

_ ¿entonces se iba a dormir en su ataúd cada treinta días?_ la chica ojos azules mostraba un patente fisgoneo.

_ Un ataúd…_ repitió inmutado el hombre_ Bah!!_ bufo, zarandeando una mano en el aire_ Ion nunca se refugiaría en una urna, le parecía grotesca la sola idea, ni enterrarse.

_ ¿entonces?

_ Solo iba a algún lugar tranquilo, algunas veces a una habitación en un hotel a unas cuadras donde yo me encontraba_ en eso sonrió como si se acordara de un chiste_ recuerdo cuando me contó que a veces se iba al hospital mas cercano, donde hurtaba una camilla o se introducía en alguna habitación, tomaba el expediente de algún paciente en coma o estado vegetativo y descansaba tranquilamente todo un día.

_ Ese Ion si que era atrevido_ dijo Catherine desacreditando los actos de aquel personaje.

_ No tienes porque ponerte así, Ion la mayoría del tiempo hacia cosas que para él eran divertidas, aunque para otros no lo fueran, ya te advertí con anterioridad que a veces parecía un niño.

_ Y ¿Por qué se iba a eso lugares?, imagino que se hospedaban en hoteles, ¿Qué había de malo en que descansara en su habitación?

_ Bueno, para responder a tus interrogantes, debo contarte de las debilidades de un vampiro_ comenzó a explicar el abuelo_ aun con todo el aprecio obsesivo que me tenia Ion, simplemente él no confiaba en mi.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Los vampiros son vulnerables, aun con su fuerza sobre humana y rapidez, un humano puede matarles_ Angélico ensombreció por un instante, en el fondo no le gustaba tocar esa parte de la historia, pero necesitaba explicarle este punto mas que nada, a su nieta_ ellos pueden morir si les prendes fuego, pero este debe ser una hoguera para poder acabarles.

_ Eso ya lo había visto en alguna película de vampiro_ le comento la joven.

_ La otra es si usas objetos o sustancias con efectos apotropaico, es decir aquellos que tienen la propiedad de alejarlos o destruirlos y no me refiero a los crucifijos, agua vendita, ajos u otras cosas relatadas por los mitos folclóricos de algunos países.

_ ¿entonces a cuales?_ pregunto Catherine ansiosa.

_ Antes quiero decirte que el mundo de ahora esta colmado de vampiros, claro, en menor cantidad que los humanos, pero en la época que viaje con Ion conocí y vi a centenares de nosferatus en el mundo_ el hombre hizo un ademán de arreglarse las gafas, antes de proseguir_ y entre ellos han creado instrumentos para destruirse, conocidos como las armas malditas.

_ Armas malditas…_ remachó la nieta.

_ Si… están hechas para herir letalmente a un vampiro, estas pueden ser dagas, lanzar, espadas, cuchillos, hasta balas… la hoja o núcleo es básicamente de plata y su exterior es una liga de la sangre de dos vampiros diferentes.

_ ¿Por qué de dos vampiros?

_ Catherine, un vampiro es un ser maldito y si su interior hace contacto con otra sangre maldita este absorbe poder, fuerza, en pocas palabras se hace mas poderoso y letal, pero…_ miro a la joven para que esta captara la mayor atención_ si su cuerpo bebe o hace contacto por segunda vez con una sangre vampirica, simplemente muere_ espero que su nieta asimilara sus palabras, para hablar otra vez_ a eso entre la jerga de los vampiros es conocido como la "Doble Maldición".

_ Ya entiendo, si ligas dos sangres vampiricas creas una sustancia con efectos apotropaico, capas de matar a otro nosferatu.

_ Exacto…me alegra que entiendas_ sonrió el abuelo_ volviendo a lo anterior, la hoja o núcleo de plata de las armas malditas tiende a absorbe esa liga de sangre adoptando un color rojo cobrizo.

_ Espera…_ le detuvo la otra_ dijiste rojo cobrizo… ¿verdad?

El italiano sonrió asintiendo.

_ Eso quiere decir que el estoque guindado en tu cuarto es…

_ Es un arma maldita_ finalizo la oración Angélico_ pero mas adelante te contare ¿Por qué la adquirí?, y ¿Cómo?_ miro por la ventana un instante y observo que unas gotas de agua comenzaban a golpear las ventanas.

_ Abuelo…_ le llamo la de ojos azules.

_ Disculpa… me entretuve…_ volvió a arreglarse las gafas_ existe una tercera forma de matar a un vampiro, pero Ion nunca me la contó, solo hizo mención de que había tres maneras de acabar con ellos, explicándome las dos primeras que te acabo de narrar.

_ ya veo…

_ volviendo a lo que nos llevo a todo esto de las debilidades de un vampiro, te dije que Ion no confiaba en mí, él temía que yo pudiera matarle mientras dormía.

_ Que estupidez, ¿Cómo podrías?

_ Claro que si podría_ gesticulo Angélico con seriedad_ te dije que conocí muchos vampiros, aunque por algún motivo la mayoría del tiempo mantienen oculta su verdadera naturaleza a los humanos, yo, a través de ellos podía obtener un arma maldita.

_ te refieres a que podías conseguir esos instrumentos en algo así ¿Cómo el mercado negro?

_ Algo así no_ corrigió_ en el mercado negro_ afirmo_ te comunico que el mercado negro de los humanos no se compara con el de los vampiros.

_ ¿Abuelo tu anduviste por el mercado negro?_ inquirió anonadada la nieta.

_ no tienes porque ponerte así… estuve con un vampiro, y te sorprende que conociera el mercado negro_ le reprocho el otro.

_ ok, es solo que creí que eras un hombre correcto, fiel a la ley y las cosas justas.

_ Catherine, todos en algún momento de la vida hacemos cosas incorrectas_ dijo el florenciano_ y yo no soy la excepción, pero eso no significa que en estos momentos yo pertenezca a la mafia o algo por el estilo.

_ Que bueno_ exhalo con alivio la chica.

_ continuando antes de que me interrumpieras_ hablo con tenue reprimenda el abuelo_ Ion temía que yo pudiera atentar contra su eternidad mientras descansaba, con algún arma maldita, ya que los vampiros cuando descansan entran en un letargo donde son desprendidos casi en su totalidad de sus sentidos, es decir quedan vulnerables.

_ Con más razón Ion debía ocultarse y no quedarse en un hotel u hospital.

_ también pensé lo mismo cuando supe donde se iba a dormir, pero él me dijo que ningún vampiro se atrevería a matarle, en cambio un humano ingenuo como yo tenia la suficiente ignorancia para atentar contra su vida.

_ ¿Por qué ningún vampiro se atrevería a matarle? Y ¿Qué quiso decir con: la suficiente ignorancia para atentar contra él?

_ Ambas preguntas tienen la misma respuesta, y es sobre el ser que lo creo a él.

_ ¿te refieres al que lo transformo en vampiro?_ pregunto la joven sin entender nada.

_ Precisamente, al parecer su creador o padre como lo llamaba él, era realmente viejo y poderoso, siendo así, los demás nosferatu sentían a través de sus sexto sentido…

_ ¿sexto sentido?

_ Una cualidad innata de los vampiros para presentir la vejes de la sangre, en su jerga, la fuerza.

_ Entendido.

_ Continuando, con el sexto sentidos de los demás vampiros, podían captar que Ion era creación de un antañísimo nosferatu, consecuencia de esto, ellos mantenían un contacto respetuoso o si les era posible salvaguardarse lejos de él, por ende, yo adsorbía una inmunidad con los otros inmortales por estar con el Hamelín y no solo eso, al parecer era del agrado para los demás nosferatu.

_ wow, eso es bueno_ sonrió la joven_ simpatizarle a los vampiros.

_ Si… eso me ayudo mucho a estar entre ellos_ Angélico se quito las gafas y se apretó el tabique con el dedo pulgar he índice_ ahora te explicare ¿Por qué yo aparento cuarenta a mis setenta y cinco años?

_ No me dirás que Ion te dio la inmortalidad_ dijo con ironía la chica_ y que eres un ser inmortal.

_ No te preocupes por eso_ le respondió el hombre algo molesto por el tono de su nieta_ soy un humano en su totalidad.

_ Entonces, ¿Por qué te ves tan joven, siendo tan viejo?_ interrogo.

_ Por la sangre de Ion_ articulo con fatiga en un cambio brusco de temperamento_ la sangre de un inmortal tiene la propiedad de detener la división celular en los humanos, también regenera los tejidos en lapsos cortos de tiempo; en palabras mas simples puede sanar y mantenerte joven por siglos.

_ Eso quiere decir que Ion te dio de su sangre…_ Catherine se encontraba estupefacta.

_ Así es, la sangre de los vampiros hace que tu cuerpo envejezcas un año por cada medio siglo y hasta puede curar enfermedades, como el cáncer, la pulmonía, el sida…_ el anciano no se mostraba muy animado, al contrario parecía verdaderamente afligido_ otros de sus efectos es que amplia tu capacidad memorística y puedo agregar que sus efectos son inmediatos_ miro a la chica y sonrió tristemente_ recuerdas el día antes de que presentara el examen de Latín.

Ella asintió.

_ Aun después de a ver bebido tanto, a la hora del examen me sentía completamente bien, el motivo de eso fue que Ion me dio de su sangre momentos antes de que perdiera el conocimiento por la ebriedad.

_ Por eso él estaba tan seguro de que aprobarías_ encajo Catherine.

Él solo la miro con abatimiento.

_ abue… ¿Por qué te pusiste triste de repente?_ la nieta estaba perturbada por la expresión del hombre.

_ Porque la sangre de un vampiro es la piedra filosofal que todo humano quiere tener, y yo fui uno que deseo con todo su ser poseerla eternamente, aun después de enterarme de todo lo que había hecho Ion para mantenerme con él_ sus palabras denotaban amargura y enojo, Angélico apretó sus puños doblando las gafas que tenia en la mano derecha.

_ ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?_ la chica se estaba preocupando, su abuelo nunca actuaba así.

_ Enfócate en el primer día que me encontraría con Ion en el internado para recibir clases de latín

_ Esta bien_ asintió_ ¿Qué paso con ese momento?

_ Ese día no había visto al vigilante de la puerta porque él lo mato.

Catherine abrió la boca, su mente ya no cavilaba, tardo un momento en recuperar el hilo de la historia, luego se acomodo en su puesto para seguir escuchando.

_ El mismo día que supe de la muerte de ese hombre, me entere de que Jonh y George, mis mejores amigos, a los que odie por dejarme, algo que nunca ocurrió, estaban también muertos_ su voz se quebró, respiro profundo y prosiguió_ Ion les mato, y escribió una carta imitando la caligrafía de Jonh para hacérmela llegar con aquella mujer.

_ ¿Por qué lo hizo?_ Catherine se veía afectada por aquella noticia.

_ Los vampiros son seres posesivos e Ion no era la excepción_ Angélico intento mostrar serenidad para no volver a sucumbir a cualquier arrebato de sentimientos_ él no tenia pensado esperar a que volviera de mi viaje con mis amigos, definitivamente Ion lo había planeado todo, mataría a cualquiera que se interpusiera en medio de nosotros, fuera alguien directo como Jonh y George o indirecto como el vigilante_ bajo la mirada por un instante_ al final, me di cuenta de que nunca fui libre, ahora era prisionero de aquel vampiro.

_ supongo que después de enterarte de eso no te alejaste de él… ¿cierto?_ la chica miro un instante sus manos, estaba algo aturdida, no quería oír la próxima respuesta, pero aun así necesitaba saberla.

_ No…_ respondió apenado su abuelo_ Ion era lo único que tenia o mas bien al único que le importaba y él se aprovecho de eso.

Catherine seguía viendo sus manos, negó con la cabeza dando a entender que aquello no le parecía correcto.

_ Diez años pasaron, y yo aun seguía atado a él_ Angélico soltó las gafas dejando que cayeran al suelo_ Ion seguía tratándome igual, como si yo fuera su tesoro particular.

"En ese mismo año, es decir en 1971, era un hombre de veintisiete años pero físicamente aparentaba diecisiete, conocí a tu abuela, una Italiana igual que yo, de veintiún años, nacida en Venecia"

"Tal vez mi apatía hacia Ion, por haberme engañado tan vilmente, creo en su interior la necesidad de contentarme de una u otra forma, él sabia que me gustaba aquella Veneciana, así que no se interpuso en nuestra relación. Viví tres placenteros años en mi amada Italia, con ella, al Hamelín le veía esporádicamente, para darme a beber su sangre, definitivamente el inmortal estaba obsesionado en que conservara mi juventud, pero mi querida envejecía a cada año"

_ Y ¿Por qué Ion no le daba sangre también a ella?_ Catherine levanto la mirada.

_ Porque aunque estuviera de acuerdo con mi relación, no significaba que le agradara mi pareja.

_ Maldito egoísta_ dijo entre dientes la chica para que su abuelo no la escuchara.

"Si me negaba a beber su sangre, él me obligaría a la fuerza, no le gustaba hacerme daño, pero si debía tomar esa medida, lo haría sin titubear"

"Un año después, en 1975, a mis 31 años de edad, nació mi primer y único hijo…

_ Mi padre…_ se adelanto la joven.

_ Exacto.

"Miguel Ángel, era físicamente igual a mi padre, de cabello negro y ojos azules con un tono gris, no había salido ni a tu abuela que era de tez blanca, cabello rubio y ojos canela, ni a mí, que era idéntico a mi madre"

_ es decir, que yo me parezco a mi padre y a mi bisabuelo_ encajo la ojiazul.

_ Y a tu tatarabuela, que a su vez se parecía a su abuelo y así hasta llegar a los primeros en nuestra familia con esas características físicas.

"En el cumpleaños numero cuatro de Miguel ángel, Ion se encapricho con él, siempre que iba a darme de su venerada sangre, permanecía inmóvil por horas, solo para ver jugar a mi hijo, cuando lo cargaba en sus brazos, hacia que mi corazón se desbocase del miedo, con tan solo un apretón mas fuerte de lo normal, podía matar a Miguel"

"Unos días después del cumpleaños, Ion apareció de improvisto, se suponía que cada quince días era que me tocaba beber de su sangre, pero en esa ocasión él venia por otro motivo, recuerdo que estaba sentado en el pasillo de la casa mirando como Miguel ángel jugaba a unos metros de mi, mientras tu abuela preparaba la comida, cuando vi al Hamelín recostado al final del pasillo mirándonos a ambos"

_ Es hora de irnos mi querido Angélico_ me comunico curvando una sonrisa_ imagino que ya me perdonaste por la muerte de tus amigos.

"No pude evitar sentir odio hacia él, pero mas hacia mi mismo, porque sabia que aquella hostilidad que habitaba en ese instante no duraría mucho. Cada vez que estaba con Ion aun si por momentos me sintiera asqueado, siempre terminaba embrujándome todo en él, como la primera vez que le vi"

_ ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos una temporada para América?_ sugirió acercándose _ junto con el pequeño Miguel ángel.

"Al escuchar eso, inmediatamente me levante y tome a Miguel en mis brazos"

_ no quiero irme aun_ le dije algo nervioso_ déjame estar mas tiempo.

_ no creo que sea posible_ negó con la cabeza.

_ ¿Por qué?, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante.

_ hay un grupo de individuos que me busca y si permanecemos mas tiempo en Venecia, simplemente no podré protegerte_ me explico_ es mas… dudo que pueda protegerme a mi mismo_ pensó para si mismo en voz alta.

_ Entonces marchémonos, pero deja que mi familia venga también_ mi voz sonaba suplicante.

_ es lo que te acabo de decir, llevémonos a Miguel ángel con nosotros a América.

_ Y Diana, ¿que hay de ella?

_ Tu esposa_ Ion se sujeto la barbilla en gesto de estar pensando_ ella no tiene parentesco sanguíneos contigo, así que no es parte de tu familia_ me explico como si estuviéramos tratando un tema trivial.

_ ¡¡¡¿estas diciendo que la deje?!!!_ grite incrédulo.

_ si_ respondió imperturbable.

"Diana apareció a los pocos segundos, de seguro por el grito que yo había dado, ella observo al vampiro y luego a mi con el niño en brazos, no tardo mucho cuando estuvo a mi lado, yo le rodee con mi brazo la cintura y ella tomo a Miguel"

_ ¿Ion déjame quedarme con ellos?_ suplique.

_ Angélico, no me gusta verte tan perturbado_ su voz mostró tristeza.

_ ¿mi abuela Diana sabia de que Ion era un vampiro?_ le interrumpió Catherine.

_ Si… se lo dije antes de casarnos, ella realmente era una magnifica mujer, aun después de saberlo, nunca se sintió atemorizada por la presencia de Ion_ Angélico sonrió con amargura_ como te venia diciendo…

"Diana tenia entre sus brazos a Miguel ángel, yo le rodeaba con mi brazo la cintura intentando ocultarla detrás de mí y a la vez haciendo barrera entre el Hamelín y ellos"

_ Es mejor que hagas lo que te digo, por tu bien y por el de Miguel ángel_ insistió Ion.

_ ¿de que hablan?_ pregunto Diana con preocupación.

_ Le he pedido a Angélico que nos fuéramos a América, porque hay unos individuos que no nos quieren aquí_ contesto el ojos azule.

_ ¿Por qué no los quieren?_ inquirió de nuevo Diana.

_ Tal vez por envidia, o simplemente son seres territoriales, la verdad no estoy muy seguro de los motivos que les impulsan a echarnos_ su rostro mostró la mayor indiferencia al hablar, no parecía que estuviera preocupado o asustado_ bueno, me estoy impacientando, será mejor irnos ahora mismo, ya me tome la molestia en empacar sus cosas_ Ion nos dio la espalda para comenzar a andar.

"Al momento en que Diana se movió para ir tras de él, Ion se detuvo de golpe y giro la cabeza, mostrándonos un ojo, que exponía su doble pupila en forma de C junto aquellos colmillos que una vez llegaron a causarme escalofríos"

_ Lo siento mucho Diana, pero cuando dije que había empacado sus cosas, me refería a las de Angélico y Miguel ángel.

"Inmediatamente me interpuse de lleno entre el vampiro y mi esposa"

_ no se te ocurra hacerle daño_ le advertí con enfado.

"Solo un parpadeo vasto para que Ion desapareciera y reaparecía detrás de Diana, me gire y vi como acercaba su boca al oído de ella"

_dulce sueños_ oí que le decía, antes de que le besara la mejilla.

"Lo siguiente que presencie fue como Diana abrió los ojos hasta más no poder y luego los cerro, Ion tomo a Miguel ángel en sus brazos antes de que ella cayera al suelo"

_ ¿él mato a mi abuela?_ Catherine estaba al punto de las lagrimas.

_ Ion no solo mato a Diana, Jonh y George, sino también a mis padres, además de centenares de personas. En el día que me iría del internado, cuando supe de la desaparición del vigilante, se rumoraba sobre un acecino que acechaba Londres, pero solo era Ion haciendo "travesuras", como así lo llamaba él.

_ ¿Por qué abuelo?, ¿Por qué permaneciste con él?, y no me digas que por su sangre…_ exigió saber la nieta con las lagrimas congregándose en sus ojos.

_ Por miedo a la soledad, pero luego de que tu abuela muriera, deje de ver las cosas como antes.

"Me fui a América con Ion, este por algún motivo veneraba a Miguel ángel, nunca supe el ¿Por qué? de su sobre protección hacia tu padre, pero aquello me ayudo ya que por lo menos sabia que no le lastimaría. Como había dicho antes, conocí a muchos vampiros, que se ofrecían para cualquier cosa que necesitase"

"Mi odio hacia Ion ya no era algo efímero, de verdad deseaba verle muerto, así que contacte a unos de los vampiros que podía hacerme poseedor de una arma maldita, este me vendió el estoque que yace en mi habitación. No me atreví a llevarla al sitio donde nos residenciábamos, porque el Hamelín podría encontrarla, así que él día que le tocaba descansar, me asegure en buscar el arma y en seguirle, por algún motivo, él ya no sentía mi olor o presencia como antes, tal vez era de tanto beber su sangre que esta había neutralizado mi esencia"

_ ¿Cómo pudiste seguirle?, si él era mas rápido_ interrumpió Catherine ya mas tranquila.

_ Él mayormente se trasladaba en auto, no podía correr por las calles, alguien podría verle.

"Había alquilado un auto para seguirle, fue como a la media hora de conducir que me detuve al ver que entraba a un motel. Me asegure de dejar a Miguel ángel al cuidado de una chica, en la habitación de un hotel al sur de la cuidad, cerca del aeropuerto, porque si todo lo que planeaba salía bien, lo primero que haría seria buscar a mi hijo he irme lo mas lejos posible"

"Espere unas horas antes de entrar al motel donde se encontraba Ion. Ate la espada a mi espalda y me coloque una larga gabardina para que esta no se notara. Ya en la recepción de aquel sitio, una chica de unos quince o dieciséis años, me atendió, no quería dar muchos rodeos, así que le pregunte por Ion, ella dijo que no había nadie registrado con aquel nombre, entonces le describí al inmortal he inmediatamente me contesto que se encontraba en el segundo piso habitación nueve"

"Subí las escaleras cruce un pasillo y me pare enfrente de una puerta de madera amarillenta, el numero nueve era una calcomanía pegada al marco de la entrada. Forcé la cerradura y entre, Ion estaba sobre la cama frente a mí, con los ojos cerrados, parecía un cadáver, en vez de alguien durmiendo. Me quite la gabardina y saque la espada, no sabia exactamente donde atacarle, pero me guié por los mitos, parándome a un lado de la cama le atravesé el corazón con el arma"

"La sangre comenzó a brotar, manchando su camisa de seda negra y empapando la cama, Ion no se despertó, seguía igual, tieso como un cadáver. Gire la espada antes de sacarla, la envolví en mi gabardina intentando de que la sangre en esta no se viera, permanecí quieto por unos minutos mirando como el Hamelín se desangraba, su piel de color ocre se transformo en un tono pálido, otros minutos mas pasaron, antes de dejar de verle he intentar no vomitar por lo que había hecho"

"Las nauseas llegaron sin aviso, pose una mano en mi boca para calmarme, Ion estaba muerto, aquel ser de hermosas facciones y carácter divertido ya no volvería a hablarme con su voz de tenor o mirarme con aquellos despampanantes ojos azul celeste, porque yo le había matado con mi propias manos. Tarde un instante en recomponerme de las nauseas, luego que lo hice, me quite la mano de la boca, ahora estaba incrédulo. Abriendo los ojos a todo lo que daban, observe como el cadáver de Ion se cristalizaba, su cuerpo de transformaba en una especies de crista color azul cielo, como el tono de sus ojos, supe que esto era lo que les sucedía a un vampiro cuando moría"

"Todo en él era cristal, hasta la sangre que había encharcado la cama. Quise tocarle, deseaba saber si lo que veía era cierto, pero antes de que hiciera algún movimiento su cuerpo de fracturo para luego granizarse en una especie de polvo azul cielo"

"Llore al ver que Ion ahora solo era un montón de polvo sobre la cama, definitivamente aun después de haberme arrebatado a mis amigos, familia y esposa yo le seguía queriendo"

_ ¿Por qué abuelo?, ¿Por qué le querías tanto?, él solo era un acecino_ interrogo la nieta.

_ Porque Ion me salvo de aquella gran soledad en la que me encontraba, no creo que puedas entender esto ya que nunca lo has vivido_ el abuelo sujetó las manos de su nieta_ para explicártelo mejor, te preguntare… ¿Qué harías si yo fuera como Ion?, ¿me seguirías queriendo? o ¿te apartarías de mi?

El corazón de Catherine dio un vuelco al escuchar aquello, nunca pensó las cosas desde ese punto, ella siempre había venerado a su abuelo, lo amaba como a un padre, simplemente alejarse de él para siempre le erizaba la piel. Intento pensar en una respuesta, su mirada estaba perdida, despego los labios para decir algo pero luego los cerro.

_ No tienes que responder, mi hermosa niña_ su abuelo dejo de sujetar las manos de ella_ solo quería explicarte lo que yo sentía en aquel tiempo_ sonrió sin muchos ánimos_ discúlpame si te incomode.

_ Discúlpame a mi abuelo_ le dijo la chica bajando la cabeza_ ahora entiendo a que te refieres.

_ Ya mejor dejemos esto para otro día_ sugirió levantando el rostro de la joven_ ¿Qué te parece si preparo algo delicioso para desayunar?

_ Mejor yo preparare el desayuno, tú aun debes estar cansado porque te acostaste tarde anoche_ refuto la ojos azules amablemente_ se que no cocino muy bien, pero no creo que hacer unos sándwiches tenga mucha ciencia.

_ Temo que a tu hermano no le va a gustar la idea.

_ ¿Hablaban de mi?_ pregunto el ojos grises apareciendo en la habitación aun con la pijama puesta.

_ Yo preparare hoy el desayuno_ le comunico seriamente su hermana al chico.

_ ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!_ grito alarmado Rever_ quemaras la casa_ advirtió.

_ Solo preparare unos sándwiches_ dijo Catherine frunciendo el ceño_ no es que valla a quemar la casa.

_ unmm..no se.._ dijo el joven doblando la boca_ sabes muy bien que tienes rotundamente prohibido usar los fósforos y cuchillos o algo que se le parezca o cause el mismo efecto.

_ Muy gracioso Rever, pero aunque no lo quieras, yo hoy preparare el desayuno_ sentencio la chica.

_ Ya basta de peleas por favor_ pidió el abuelo.

_ Bien, pero si luego alguien sale herido, no será por falta de advertencia_ aviso el hermano mayor levantando las manos a la altura de su cabeza.

En el preciso momento que acabo la disputa por el hecho de que Catherine prepararía el desayuno, alguien toco el timbre de la puerta.

_ Yo voy_ dijo Rever.

El ojos grises fue hasta la entrada principal de la casa y abrió.

_ Buenos días, ¿se encuentra el Sr. Angélico Blooder?_ pregunto un hombre.

_ Si…_ Rever estaba sorprendido por la apariencia deslumbrante de aquel hombre que preguntaba por su abuelo_ ¿quien lo busca?_ apenas logro preguntar sin tartamudear por lo admirado que estaba.

_ Dígale que Mannod Hamelín le busca_ dijo aquel desconocido sonriendo de lado.


	5. Encadenada

Holaaaaa….n.n….

Capitulo 5….. bueno chics...... Ha aparecido un tal Mannod Hamelín…. ¿Quién será?...jejejeje eso lo sabremos en este capi….

Por otro lado…. Quiero aclarar unas cositas….

Angélico se pronuncia: Anyélico…

Rever se pronuncia: River

Catherine se pronuncia: Caterin

Y ese desconocido de Mannod Hamelín se pronuncia: Meinnod Jamelín

Eso es todo los dejo….

* * *

Noche V: Encadenada…

__ Si…_ Rever estaba sorprendido por la apariencia deslumbrante de aquel hombre que preguntaba por su abuelo_ ¿quien lo busca?_ apenas logro preguntar sin tartamudear por lo admirado que estaba. _

__ Dígale que Mannod Hamelín le busca_ dijo aquel desconocido sonriendo de lado. _

_****_

_ es…esta bien_ tartamudeo el joven.

Cuando se giro para buscar a su abuelo el desconocido le llamo.

_ Disculpa… pero ¿podría pasar?, es que esta lloviendo y aun aquí en el pasillo las gotas me llegan_ señalo el ruedo de sus vaqueros, mostrando que estaban algo mojados.

_ Oh… si por favor, pase_ le indico Rever haciéndole una señal de que entrara_ disculpe mis modales.

_ No discúlpame a mí, por el atrevimiento_ dijo el hombre entrando al living de la casona.

_ Voy por mi abuelo.

_ Adelante.

Rever solo camino unos pasos y abrió la puerta doble que daban a la gran habitación. Vio a su abuelo sentado en el sofá mas largo, revisando sus gafas

que al parecer estaban dañada, mientras su hermana veía las noticias concentradamente.

_ Oye…flaca…¿no ibas a preparar el desayuno?_ pregunto el ojos grises.

_ ah…_ giro la cabeza levemente_ si…_ se levanto, pero antes escucho la ultima parte de las noticias.

_ ¿Quién tocaba Rever?_ pregunto el anciano, aun mirando sus gafas minuciosamente.

_ Un hombre que se hace llamar Mannod Hamelín… dice que te busca…

Rever observo como su abuelo dejaba caer los lentes al suelo y Catherine se volteaba de golpe, ambos le miraban con expresiones atónitas.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ el joven miro a los otros dos incrédulo_ ¿lo conocen?

_ ¿en donde esta?_ exigió saber el abuelo, parándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a su nieto.

_ En el living…_ respondió.

_ ¿le dejaste entrar?

_si… él me pidió que le dejara entrar porque se estaba mojando afuera.

_ abuelo… ¿Qué pasa si le deja entrar?_ Catherine no entendía del todo la angustia del hombre.

_ ¿es usted Angélico Blooder?_ se escucho una voz detrás de Rever.

Tanto el abuelo como el nieto caminaron rápidamente para alejarse de aquel desconocido. Este entro a la gran habitación, parándose enfrente de la puerta doble.

_ Creo que mi presencia aquí te incomoda Angélico_ dedujo el extraño por la expresión del otro_ aun sin saber exactamente quien soy…_ sonrió de lado_ me presento, soy Mannod Hamelín, padre o creador, como prefieras decirlo de Ion Hamelín.

Mannod miro detenidamente la habitación, sus ojos iban y venían, luego poso la vista en Catherine, regalándole una reluciente sonrisa.

La joven quedo perpleja ante aquel ser que tenía a solo unos metros. Su cabello era de un rubio blanquecino liso, lo llevaba en un corte algo largo, peinado hacia delante, dejando caer deliberadamente los mechones en su rostro, su tez mostraba ese color ocre o marfil nacarado que antes le había descrito su abuelo, la nariz era recta, en su oreja izquierda yacía una plaquita de oro en el cartílago y dos zarcillos en el lóbulo unidos por una cadena que a su vez en esta pendía una cruz, mientras que en la oreja derecha solo había un zarcillo de oro.

Físicamente era alto, mas que su hermano que media alrededor de 1.82 cm. Con apariencia joven. Su contextura era delgada pero atlética, llevaba puesto una franela ceñida al cuerpo azul marino y encima una chaqueta de cuero negro con detalles blancos, además de unos vaqueros y unas botas.

Catherine no pudo evitar separar levemente sus labios, aquel hombre definitivamente no era humano, todo en él era perfecto, antes, cuando su abuelo le explico como era Ion apenas y lograba darse una idea, pero ahora entendía exactamente a que se refería el anciano cuando le decía que simplemente era un ser celestial.

Miro de abajo hacia arriba a Mannod, pero un choque eléctrico recorrió su cervical al ver los ojos de aquel ser, eran de un hermoso color miel escarchado, estos brillaban discretamente detrás de aquellos mechones rubios blanquecinos, ella nunca antes había visto semejantes ojos, aquello la dejo fija en el sitio.

_ Tu debes ser Catherine… ¿verdad?_ pregunto Mannod a la chica.

Ella no respondió, seguía perpleja por tan esplendido y a la vez mortífero hombre.

_ ¿Qué quieres de mi?_ pregunto Angélico al intruso, posándose enfrente de su nieta.

_ Bueno… primero te comunico que quede intrigado con lo que paso después de que mataste a mi preciado Ion_ su voz era afligida, pero con un dejo de falsedad.

_ ¿escuchaste la historia?

_ Por supuesto Angélico_ respondió con tono de obviedad_ no sabia exactamente que le había sucedido a mi Ion, pero ahora ya lo se… gracias a ti_ sonrió tenuemente_ y a la curiosidad de tu hermosa nieta_ en eso se inclino a un lado para ver a la joven que estaba detrás del anciano.

Catherine le vio he inmediatamente se inmuto, una mirada bastaba con aquellos brillante ojos para sorprenderla. Algo en ese hombre la alteraba, su corazón latía muy rápidamente, no era miedo lo que sentía, mas bien aquello era más cercano a la ansiedad y comodidad, parecía como si le conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero eso no podía ser, ya que era la primera vez que ella veía a alguien así como él.

Mannod se enderezo y miro fijamente al Italiano.

_ Vine para saldar cuentas contigo por lo que le hiciste a mi Ion.

_ Que rayos!!_ intervino el joven de ojos grises, que hasta ahora solo había visto incrédulo lo que sucedía_ abuelo ¿Quién es este hombre?_ pidió saber.

_ Rever por favor sal y llévate a tu hermana_ le pidió seriamente el florenciano, sin despegar la vista del intruso.

_ pero…

_Rever!!..._ levanto el tono su abuelo_ Por favor…_ pidió bajando la voz y mirándole_ llévate a Catherine.

_ disculpen, pero creo que eso no será posible_ intervino el rubio.

Angélico le miro atónito, estaba asustado por lo que objetaría el hombre.

_ Rever se puede ir… pero…_ hizo una pausa para afilar la mirada_ Catherine se queda.

_ Por favor, ella no tiene nada que ver con es…

_ ella tiene que ver mucho en esto_ interrumpió el de ojos miel al Italiano.

Rever camino con intenciones de tomar a su hermana y salir de la habitación, pero en el momento que paso entre los dos hombre, sintió un gran golpe en la cerviz y callo al suelo inconciente.

_ Al parecer él no escucho lo que dije_ comento imperturbablemente Mannod mientras mirada a Rever tendido en el suelo.

_ Rever!!!_ la chica corrió y se arrodillo para auxiliarle.

_ tranquila… solo le deje inconciente_ el rubio estaba agachado a su lado_ ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a sentarnos?, cesecito que hablemos de lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante.

Catherine solo le echo una mirada de rabia, estaba furiosa por lo que le había hecho a su hermano. Mannod levanto las cejas, algo sorprendido por aquella expresión.

_ Lo llevare al sofá si eso te pone de mejor humor_ el rubio tomo a Rever entre sus brazos y en un tris tras, ya estaba sentado en el juego de muebles vinotinto que había en la parte derecha de la habitación mientras el cuerpo del joven yacía acostado sobre el diván_ ¿vienen?_ dijo.

El abuelo y la nieta estaban sentados en frente del hombre con facciones exquisitas, esperando para ver exactamente que deseaba él de ellos.

_ Como ya mencione anteriormente soy el creador de Ion, por lo que escuche de tu historia Angélico, él no te hablo casi nada de mi_ dijo Mannod, mientras subía los codos al los costados del mueble y entrelazaba los dedos_ te preguntaras ¿Qué hago exactamente aquí?_ inquirió.

El otro solo asintió.

_ Tú mataste a mi preciado Ion… y entenderás que eso no puedo dejarlo pasar…

_ él mato a mi familia, amigos y a mi esposa_ refuto Angélico mientras intentaba mostrar serenidad.

_ Si…es una pena que Ion haya hecho eso_ meneo la cabeza_ por eso tú le mataste y ahora yo vengo a saldar cuentas por el hecho de que le desaparecieras de este mundo… ¿entiendes?_ desenlazo sus manos para unirlas de modo que estas hicieran una especie de triangulo_ es solo una cadena Angélico… Ion mato a tus seres queridos, tu mataste a mi presido hijo y ahora yo quiero cobrar por lo que hiciste.

_ Entonces ¿vienes por mi vida?_ apenas logro articular el Florenciano.

_ Venia…_ corrigió el otro_ hasta hace unas horas atrás ese era mi plan, pero…_ miro a Catherine por un instante_ he encontrado una forma para que salves tu vida.

_ ¿Cuál?

_ Que Catherine venga conmigo de ahora en adelante_ Mannod le sonrió tenuemente a la chica.

_ ¡¡¡Jamás!!!_ Angélico se levanto exaltado de su asiento.

_ ¿Por qué?, a mi me parece un excelente trato…_ separo sus manos y dejo que se extendieran a sus lado, mientras sus codos seguían de forma flexionada sobre los costados del sofá_ una vida por otra… es justo.

_ Por supuesto que no!!…mi nieta no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucedió hace cuarenta años.

_ Intenta calmarte Angélico…_ pidió imperturbable el rubio_ ¿por qué mejor no dejas que ella decida?_ miro a la pelinegro.

_ ella no tiene que decidir nada… si quieres mi vida, entonces tómala, pero deja tranquila a mi nieta.

_ Abuelo cálmate_ esta vez fue la joven quien pidió.

Angélico volvió a sentarse, pero todo su cuerpo estaba irradiando ira hacia el Hamelín.

_ ¿Qué me pasara si acepto ir contigo?_ pregunto la chica.

_ Catherine…_ intento refutar su abuelo, pero el otro comenzó a hablar.

_ Serás mi protegida, no te matare, tampoco te transformare en una de mi especie, solo estarás a mi lado y harás lo que te diga_ le explico.

_ Entiendo…_ la chica bajo la cabeza un instante para pensar.

_ Catherine, mi niña…_ comenzó a decir su abuelo_ no tienes que decidir nada…

_ Pero abuelo…_ le miro la ojos azules_ si no lo hago tu morirás.

_ Es preferible eso a que seas presa de él_ señalo a Mannod_ como yo lo fui de Ion.

La joven volvió a bajar la cabeza para pensar mejor, ahora la vida de su amado abuelo estaba en sus manos, si decía que no, aquel vampiro le mataría y tal vez hasta ella y su hermano también resultarían muertos, pero si respondía que si, cabía la posibilidad de que ese ser cumpliera su palabra.

Levanto el rostro y miro fijamente a Mannod, él le miraba también, aquellos ojos azules grisáceos enfrentaban a los despampanantes ojos de color miel escarchado, Catherine sentía como el corazón latía rápida y fuertemente, estaba ansiosa, pero ¿de qué?, sentía sus labios resecos al igual que su garganta, tenia sed, pero que momento tan inoportuno para sentir una necesidad tan humana como la sed. Respiro profundamente para calmar sus pulsaciones, apretó sus rodillas con las manos y volvió a respirar antes de hablar.

_ Acepto…iré contigo…con la condición de que dejes vivo a mi abuelo_ dijo mostrando firmeza en cada palabra.

_ Perfecto…así será… tu abuelo queda absuelto de todo pecado_ articulo Mannod con alegría dejando caer sus palmas sobre las piernas_ y no te preocupes porque rompa el acuerdo…yo no soy Ion…cumpliré mi palabra de dejar vivo a Angélico_ se adelanto a decir, al ver que Catherine iba a agregar algo.

_ Mi niña_ llamo el Italiano con tristeza_ ¿Por qué aceptaste?

_ Abuelo, tu siempre has estado al pendiente de mi, luego de que mis padres murieran…_ la chica poso su mano sobre la del anciano que agarraba el mango del sofá donde estaba sentado_ ahora lo único que me queda en este mundo es a ti y a Rever… por eso nunca permitiría que murieras si en mis manos esta que sigas vivo.

El hombre no dijo nada, la verdad se sentía muy triste por lo que estaba sucediendo, su nieta seria presa de ese vampiro para salvarle la vida.

_ Ahora entiendo ¿Por qué Ion te veía como su tesoro personal?_ comento Mannod mirado a sus dos acompañantes_ definitivamente mi querido hijo nunca se equivocaba.

_ A ¿Qué te refieres?_ interrogo Angélico.

_ Es cierto…tu no sabes de las cualidades únicas de un vampiro_ Mannod poso una pierna sobre la otra y miro hacia la biblioteca_ todos los vampiros poseemos una cualidad única_ dijo mientras miraba los títulos que exhibían los tomos_ por ejemplo, Ion poseía la capacidad de discernir entre lo bueno y lo malo, un talento exquisito puedo agregar… ¿te imaginas?_ miro al Italiano_ saber que te conviene y que no… algo muy útil si eres un vampiro…para no caer en una confrontación con otros inmortales que tal vez puedan ser muy peligrosos.

_ Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

_ Bueno, él te veía como algo bueno, definitivamente estaba encaprichado contigo_ rió de lado el rubio_ recuerdo cuando te vio por primera vez, estábamos en Londres, apenas tú tendrías unos diez años… sus ojos destellaron un jubilo como nunca antes_ el Hamelín miro sin punto fijo, con expresión soñadora_ y resulto a la final que tu serias el padre del verdadero tesoro que buscaba Ion.

_ El padre…_ Angélico no entendía con exactitud las palabras del otro.

_ Si…Ion te eligió porque su capacidad única le dijo que eras el indicado... tú le diste a Ion el ser que él veneraría por su eternidad.

_ Hablas de mi padre…_ capto Catherine.

_ Precisamente… Miguel Ángel, era uno de los tantos que existen en el mundo para hacer un pacto.

_ ¿Un pacto?_ repitió el abuelo.

_ No necesitas saber sobre esto ahora Angélico, ya que él vampiro que puede hacer un pacto contigo sino a nacido entonces esta muerto.

_ deja de hablar a medias…_ articulo con insolencia la chica, pero al otro no pareció disgustarle.

_ Lo siento, lo siento…_ rió solazado el Hamelín_ supongo que es una de mis costumbre hablar en enigmas_ se detuvo a pensar un momento lo que había dicho_ independientemente de eso… a mi me interesa es Catherine…_ miro a la joven_ a ti te diré lo que crea conveniente… te iré dando poco a poco la información que necesites saber…_ enarco media sonrisa de petulancia_ ¿Qué tal si me invitas una copa de vino?_ se dirigió al Italiano.

_ ¿Qué se supone que pasara después?_ el anciano estaba intrigado por lo que planeaba hacer aquel ser.

¿A qué se refirió con eso del pacto?, no solo esa preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de Angélico, también aquella explicación sobre las cualidades únicas de un vampiro, Ion nunca le había hablado de eso, ni siquiera mencionado.

_ Bueno… pienso quedarme en tu residencia por un tiempo, solo hasta que resuelva un pequeño asunto, luego Catherine y yo nos iremos…

Tanto el abuelo como la nieta sintieron un escalofrió en la cerviz, aquel ultimo comentario les helo la sangre, saber que serian separados, y tal vez para siempre.

_ Espera… eso significa ¿qué nunca mas volveré a ver a mi abuelo y hermano?_ la ojos azules estaba asustada, su corazón latía apresuradamente.

_ unmmm… si así lo prefieres…

_ NO!!... me malentendiste…_ refuto aun mas asustada.

_ Tranquila, solo bromeaba… podrás ver a tu familia cuando se nos sea posible, ya que a partir de hoy vas a estar muy ocupada_ termino diciendo el vampiro con una mirada maliciosa.

_ ¿Qué le aras?_ se levanto Angélico exaltado.

El otro soltó una sonora carcajada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás que se escucho por toda la habitación.

_ Mira que eres sobre protector…_ comento reprimiendo otra risotada y mirándole de nuevo_ sobre lo que piensas…no me refería exactamente a que quiero a Catherine como mi amante, mis intenciones son otras_ embozo de nuevo esa petulante sonrisa_ me ofendes Angélico…yo soy todo un caballero.

El florenciano apretó la mandíbula, aquel hombre en frente de él era muy parecido en carácter a Ion, pero a la vez muy diferente, ese Mannod mostraba más cuidado al hablar de cualquier cosa que tratara sobre su especie, se podía captar a simple vista que no era un vampiro común, sino uno muy especial o simplemente peligroso.

_ ¿me invitaras una copa?_ volvió a pregunta el nosferatu.

****

La tarde paso muy tranquila, aun con aquel invitado indeseado, la casa mostraba su particular calma. Rever despertó horas después, Angélico se encontraba en la gran habitación explicándole lo que sucedía, Catherine estaba arriba en su habitación, intentando no pensar en nada.

La noche cayo sobre el cielo para cuando Rever asimilo todo lo que sucedía, pero antes echo mil maldiciones sobre los vampiros, salio de la casa, tomo su auto que estaba en la cochera y condujo lejos para no sucumbir ante el dolor que sentía de separarse de su preciada hermana.

Angélico estaba abajo preparando la cena, al menos su amada nieta estaría en casa un tiempo más, pero aun así, la culpa lo comenzaba a subyugar, evitar no sentirse mal por lo que ocurría era inevitable, Catherine pagaría con su libertad los errores de su pasado. Que miserable se sentía.

_ Cuarto creciente_ comento una voz.

_ ¿Cómo entraste a mi cuarto?_ pregunto Catherine sentándose de golpe en la cama.

Mannod estaba parado de freten a una ventana cerrada en la habitación de la joven, él poso una mano en el cristal como si quisiera agarrar la luna que se reflejaba en este.

_ Estas hermosa como siempre… mi querida consorte_ le dijo al astro_ Catherine… ¿Cuál es tu fase favorita de la luna?_ volteo a ver a la pelinegro.

Ella se encontraba en la parte central de la habitación, sobre su cama, el lugar estaba a oscura, la única luz que entraba era la del satélite. Con una mirada de perplejidad, se quedo observando como aquellos ojos color miel le miraban con ese intrínseco brillo. Algo en ella se activo, otra vez esa sed, ¿Por qué? y ese sentimiento de comodidad, a caso esto era una especie de efecto secundario por estar tan cerca de un vampiro, no, definitivamente era otra cosa, pero ¿Qué?

_ Catherine… ¿me estas escuchando?_ interrogo Mannod acercándose a la chica_ despierta bella durmiente…_ palmo su hombro_ si piensas quedarte dormida… ¿no deberías cerrar tus ojos?

_... ¿ah?... ¿Qué?_ salio la joven de su ensueño.

Mannod se sentó en la cama y se dejo caer de espalda, quedando a un lado de la chica, ella bajo la vista he inmediatamente esta choco con la mirada de él.

_ dime Catherine… ¿Cuál es tu fase preferida de la luna?_ volvió a preguntarle.

Ella caviló un momento, tener a aquel hombre ahí, mirándole con aquellos ojos la desconcentraba. Luego solo frunció el seño, se percato en la situación que se encontraba.

_ ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto, acostado en mi cama?_ exigió saber con mala cara.

_ ¿no lo ves?, estoy intentando entablar una conversación contigo_ respondió como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo_ ya respondí, ahora tu responde a mi pregunta.

Ella lo miro con recelo, aquel intruso simplemente la ponía de malas, no por su actitud, sino por que creaba en su interior, esa sensación de comodidad, de calma, de protección.

_ La luna llena_ farfullo mirando hacia una esquina de la cama.

_ Que casualidad… a mi también me gusta esa fase_ dijo sonriente el Hamelín_ ves… tenemos algo en común… estoy seguro que si seguimos charlando…

_ deja de ser hipócrita_ gesticulo sin mirarle, borrándole la sonrisa al otro.

Mannod se sentó en la cama, ella flexiono las piernas y se las abrazo.

_ No soy hipócrita_ respondió serenamente el rubio, clavando la mirada en el suelo.

_ claro que si… llegaste aquí diciendo que matarías a mi abuelo sino aceptaba ir contigo_ metió la cabeza entre sus piernas_ y ahora, me hablas como si no pasara nada…

_ No… por supuesto que no…_ levanto la vista y se giro para verla.

Ella estaba encerrada en aquella posición fetal, sentada sobre la cama, por algún motivo ajeno a él, podía saber que Catherine era alguien frágil cuando de su familia se trataba, pero…¿Cómo lo sabia?, los vampiros no pueden leer la mente de los humanos, su sexto sentido solo les da la capacidad de sentir la vejes de otro inmortal y de comunicarse telepáticamente con estos.

_ "Oh…si!... definitivamente es ella a la que he buscado desde siempre"_ pensó el rubio, mientras observaba a la chica y encontraba la respuesta a su interrogante_ discúlpame por a ver sido tan inflexible a la hora de obligarte a venir conmigo_ intento mostrar la mayor sinceridad en sus palabras_ pero… no podía permitirme perderte…

La de ojos azules levanto el rostro, no entendió a que se refería el rubio.

_ Permitirte perderme…_ repitió dando a entender que no comprendía.

_ Muy bien, es hora de que te explique unas cuantas cosas_ el hombre se quito la chaqueta y la dejo a un lado_ escucha con atención_ bajo los parpados para verle con expresión calmada_ para cada vampiro existe un humano en toda su eternidad, que tiene la compatibilidad de hacer un pacto... repito… solo uno_ hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra_ en toda su infinita vida… y cabe la posibilidad de que ya el humano haya muerto o no haya nacido.

_ A eso te referías cuando le dijiste a mi abuelo que tal vez el vampiro que puede hacer un pacto con él, sino a nacido entonces esta muerto.

_ Si… exactamente…así como solo hay un humano para cada vampiro, también solo hay un vampiro para cada humano.

_ Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver el pacto del que hablas con la compatibilidad de un mortal y un inmortal?

_ Todo… cuando uno encuentra al otro, se puede realizar un proceso llamado "Pacto Vampiro", en donde un nosferatu pacta a un humano para que este le sirva como llave maestra.

_ ¿llave maestra?_ ahora si que Catherine quedo en blanco.

_ La verdad… ese termino "llave maestra" lo acabo de improvisar_ sonrió_ Angélico no te contó que los vampiros no podemos entrar a las propiedades de los demás sin ser invitados… ¿verdad?

_ No.

Catherine recordó lo angustiado que se puso su abuelo cuando supo que Mannod estaba dentro de la casa porque Rever le dejo pasar.

_ Pues…todos los inmortales padecemos de ese mal… y si te pones a pensar un poco, entenderás que es muy molesto no poder entrar a otros sitios sin ser invitado…_ por un instante el rubio puso cara de fastidio_ mas en estos tiempos, que nadie tiene presente los modales_ frunció levemente el seño_ en cambio en los siglos pasado, invitar apropiadamente a alguien a su morada era completamente normal_ desvió la vista hacia arriba por un momento mientras recordaba aquellos años.

_ Creo entender, pero el termino "llave maestra"… ¿Qué es exactamente?

_ Bueno, si un vampiro pacta con un humano, el mortal puede invitar a pasar a cualquier sitio al inmortal, aun si el lugar no le pertenece… ya que solo el dueño o los que residen en el espacio pueden invitarnos.

_ Y de ¿qué serviría eso?

_ De mucho, el vampiro tendría plena libertad, además de otro beneficio que no te he dicho_ sonrió petulante.

_ Y ¿Qué recibe el humano?_ frunció el entre cejo, a la chica le molestaba que aquel hombre dejara las cosas a medias.

_ La completa protección del nosferatu y su sangre_ el rubio comenzó a detallar descaradamente toda la habitación, levantando una ceja cuando algo no le parecía_ y como sabes, la sangre de un vampiro es realmente útil.

_ todo esto que me cuentas… ¿tiene que ver con el hecho de que yo ahora sea tu prisionera?_ la ojos azules apoyo su barbilla en las rodillas con expresión triste.

_ Si…_ Mannod sujetó sutilmente el mentó de ella, con el fin de que sus miraras se interceptaran_ tu eres mi protegida y la persona que siempre he esperado_ susurro reduciendo la distancia entre sus rostros_ Mi preciada Catherine… tú naciste para mi.


End file.
